


Le Bar

by EnraHdez



Series: La vie est une pomme [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dorks, Dorks in Love, Friendship, Idiots in Love, Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), It has spoilers but it really arent spoilers, M/M, Pining, Post-Time Skip, Relationship(s), This Is STUPID, Volleyball Dorks & Nerds
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22839865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnraHdez/pseuds/EnraHdez
Summary: Un cuarteto de idiotas. Tres jugadores profesionales y un profesor. Dos narcisistas vanidosos y dos bros. Un hombre de corazón puro e inocente y tres desgraciados sarcásticos. Básicamente un grupo de amigos que se ven muy poco y quieren compartir un poco de tiempo juntos va a un bar a pasar el rato y divertirse.Pero como son todos unos estúpidos sin cura, les pasan cosas. También hablan de sentimientos y piernas sexys.No sé, gente. Solo quiero que entren y lean.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou & Miya Atsumu, Bokuto Koutarou & Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Miya Atsumu & Kuroo Tetsurou, Miya Atsumu & Oikawa Tooru, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: La vie est une pomme [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671733
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	1. Intervención

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Buenas!  
> ¡Gracias por pasarte a leer y espero que disfrutes esta historia!  
> Esta recién salida del horno, es decir, recién la acabo de escribir y aunque la revisé antes de subirla (y varias veces mientras la escribía) se me pueden haber escapado algunos errores de tipeo u ortografía. Así que pido paciencia si ven algún error o problema con la sintaxis, estaba muy ansiosa por subirla y ya mañana con la cabeza más fresca la voy a re-revisar y acomodar cualquier cosa que se me haya pasado. ¡Si ven algo, por favor, háganme saber! (Con amabilidad, agradezco mucho el buen trato y no tengo problema en leerles).
> 
> *SPOILER*  
> La historia está basada en el manga, es después del timeskip. Hay spoilers, pero no son gran cosa, no adelanto nada demasiado serio... o eso creo... Lean bajo su propio riesgo. 
> 
> Sin más dilación, adelante ¡A leer!
> 
> *Ninguno de los personajes aquí presentes me pertenecen, todos son de su autor original.*

Se comió el último caramelo, hizo un bollo la envoltura, la arrojó al bote de basura que estaba junto a la puerta color negra y se adentró al bar. Al fondo, a la izquierda, junto al ventanal, en el VIP, lo esperaban  Koutarou ,  Atsumu y  Tooru . Los tres lo vieron desde lo lejos e hicieron señas, les devolvió el gesto alzando una mano y se encaminó hacia ellos. Pasó por la barra antes de llegar a la mesa para pedirse un trago. Tenía ganas de un whiskey.

“¡ Hey ,  hey ,  hey , Bro!” gritó el peligrís cuando estaba a unos pasos.

“Tetsu-chan, la fase emo se supone que es eso, solo una fase. Debes parar con el negro.” El castaño dijo mientras arrugaba la nariz y lo miraba de arriba-abajo. 

Kuroo ni siquiera vestía un “look” emo, solo llevaba unos jeans negros, con una remera cuello de tortuga negra y encima de esta un saco, negro también. Ahh, vale, sí, a lo mejor era mucho negro.

“ Tooru -san, todos sabemos que es la envidia hablando. No podrías llevar ese estilo  ni aunque vendieras tu alma.”  Atsumu se burló. “No es un secreto que siempre soñaste con ser un chico malo.”

“Ahora entiendo por qué todo el tema con el pobre  Kageyama , si hay alguien que es capaz de lucir sexy en este estilo es él. Claro, además de mí.” Devolvió el ataque con una sonrisa socarrona.

“¡ Tsumu -chan,  Tetsu -chan, están  taaaaaaan equivocados! ¿Quién querría estar de luto todo el año? Yo, a diferencia de ustedes, conozco la maravilla que son los colores y lo bien que pueden quedar combinados. A eso se le llama estilo, y sentido de la moda. Buen gusto.” Con un ademán altivo y el mentón alzado se defendió. “Y dejen a Tobio-chan fuera de esto. El pasado, pisado.”

“¡Bro, te guardé un lugar a mi lado!” Koutaro lo llamó ignorando toda la pelea.

Sonrió. Se sentó en una de las cuatro sillas que rodeaban la mesa, a su izquierda estaba el  peligrís , frente a él  Tooru y a su derecha el rubio. Dio un trago a su bebida y luego la asentó encima de un aburrido posavasos con el logo del local.

“Entonces...” empezó  Kuroo . “¿Qué hacemos aquí?”

Esa pregunta le ganó una serie de miradas que iban desde “¿Qué diablos sucede contigo?” pasaban por “¿Estás bien?” y terminaban en “Soy amigo de un idiota.”

“¿Cómo que qué hacemos aquí,  Tetsu -chan? ¡Bebemos! ¡Eso hacemos! ¡Es parte de socializar! ¡Juntarte con tus amigos y pasar el rato con ellos como cualquier persona normal! ¡Sobre todo si hace tiempo que no los ves!” explicó un ofuscado Tooru.

“Exacto. Secundo a Tooru-san. Si no has visto a tus amigos en un largo tiempo, especialmente cuando uno de ellos acaba de regresar del culo del mundo y los otros dos acaban de terminar la temporada y están de vacaciones, obviamente vas a querer reunirte con ellos y ponerte al día. ¡Ah! Y no olvidemos que no fuiste ni a uno solo de nuestros juegos. Cuando varios fueron en Tokyo. Donde TÚ VIVES.” Respaldó Atsumu.

Bokuto dio un golpe a la mesa con su puño derecho y lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

“¡Tal cual,  Bro ! ¡No fuiste ni a uno solo de mis juegos! ¡Eso no es  cool ! ¡Qué mala onda! ¡¿Acaso no pensaste en cómo me sentiría al no tener a mi  Bro en las gradas cuando todos tenían a los suyos en al menos uno de sus partidos?! ¡Triste, Bro!”

Había un puchero en los labios del joven de ojos dorados. El pelinegro soltó un suspiro que era más como un gruñido exasperado y se refregó la cara con una mano.

“Bueno. DIS-CÚL-PEN-ME.” Hizo énfasis en cada sílaba. “Pero tengo una vida, y este ha sido un año largo y complicado. Uno de mis gatos desapareció. Tuve que cuidar de  Kenma que terminó hospitalizado por deshidratación después de jugar tres días seguidos. Me ascendieron de puesto, ahora soy titular de mi propia cátedra y tengo que arreglar todo el plan de estudio porque quién sabrá qué pensaba el antiguo bastardo a cargo, era un desastre lo que daba. Tuve que dar varias conferencias y ayudar en la organización de un congreso en la universidad en donde trabajo. ¡Y encima ayudar a mantener limpio el chiquero que es el departamento de  Koutarou !”

“¡Nadie te dijo que ayudaras!” 

“¡Si no lo hacía te habrían comido las ratas o habrías muerto de una intoxicación o infección!”

“¡Al menos habría podido ver a mi  Bro antes de morir! ¡Limpias mi  departamento, pero con suerte te veo una vez cada dos meses! ¡Si no es  Kenma parece que nadie tiene el derecho a verte!”

Lo bueno de estar en un rincón de la zona VIP era que,  si las cosas se ponían un poco intensas, con la música rock que se escuchaba de fondo y, todas las otras personas charlando o riendo o algunos un tanto borrachos gritando, podían pasar desapercibidos. Especialmente si se daba una situación como la actual, donde ambos hombres “hablaban” un poco... “apasionadamente”.

Bokuto tenía el entrecejo arrugado en una fea mueca de disgusto, la boca cerrada, labios un poco estirados, haciendo el amago de un puchero -tratando de contenerlo- y los ojos fijos en el vaso de cerveza que tenía entre las manos. Tanto el rubio como el castaño sabían lo que significaba ese gesto en el rostro del rematador.  Kuroo , que también lo conocía, enseguida relajó sus facciones y extendió una mano para ponerla sobre el hombro de su amigo.

Sabía que estaba estresado, que andaba de mal humor, que no tenía ganas de ir a esa reunión. Reconocía que lo que hacía estaba mal; aislarse de todos sus amigos, mantener –acrecentar- las distancias, esquivar todo lo relacionado a ciertos temas, enfrascarse en su trabajo casi como un adicto, estaba todo mal. Sin embargo, solo se resignaba a reconocerlo y no hacía nada por cambiar su situación, se sentía cómodo, seguro, en el lugar en el que estaba. Nadie podía reclamarle nada porque era su vida y lo que hacía solo lo beneficiaba o perjudicaba a él. Pero hoy había cruzado un límite, porque por más cambios de humor que tuviera o su tendencia a deprimirse fácilmente,  Koutarou no lloraba con la misma simplicidad, ni sus sentimientos eran tan frágiles. Y era un hecho dado, básicamente grabado sobre piedra, que cualquiera que hiriera los sentimientos de ese niño en el cuerpo de un hombre merecía el peor de los castigos. Herir a  Kou era lo mismo que herir a Hinata. Solo imbéciles hacían ese tipo de cosas.

“ Kou ...” habló en voz baja y apretó los dedos que descansaban sobre el musculoso hombro.

“Te extraño,  Tetsurou .” Soltó su amigo, su voz imitando el tono del pelinegro. “Entiendo que llevamos vidas distintas, que has estado ocupado. Yo también lo estuve. Todos acá lo estuvimos. Pero... eso no quita que a veces necesite a mi amigo, a mi hermano. Sé que puedo ser... exigente y ... que dr-dreno la energía de la gente. Usé bien esa palabra ¿verdad?” Miró a los otros dos que estaban en la mesa, ambos asintieron en sincronía. “Pero no pido mucho. Esta vez no lo hago. Solo quiero que nos veamos al menos una vez al mes, que respondas mis llamadas, contestes mis textos en menos de una semana y que vayas, aunque sea a tres de mis juegos en el año.”

Bokuto tenía su mejor cara de perrito apaleado.

“Exacto, Tetsu-chan. Tus amigos te necesitan.”

“Necesitamos, tú también,  Tooru -san.”

El rubio se ganó una mirada de odio.

“ Shh ,  Tsumu -chan. Estoy hablando yo, es mi turno. El punto es que te  necesi \- necesi- necesitamos. Y estoy seguro de que también nos necesitas. Cosa que no quiere decir que lo aceptes, es más, diría que estás en negación y nos evitas como a la peste porque sabes que “necesitar” a veces lleva la palabra “verdad” incluida. Y la “verdad” es que te has vuelto un huraño, hosco, antisocial...”

“¡Misántropo!”

“No,  Koutarou -san. Creo que eso todavía no.”

“¡ Shh , ustedes dos!”

El que ahora tenía las manos alrededor de su bebida y los ojos pegados a esta, negándose a levantarlos era Tetsurou. Solo agachaba la cabeza y escuchaba al castaño hablar.

“Como decía... antes de que me interrumpieran.” Continuó  Tooru y les lanzó una mirada a los otros dos. “Has rehuido del contacto social. Con  Kenma el mundo ya tiene suficiente para cuidar, no se necesita de otra persona para encargarse de ese papel. Encima, hasta él socializa más que tú. Cuando la persona con la que te comparamos sale de casa una vez cada dos semanas, eso ya es un límite. Mírate.” Hizo un gesto con su mano derecha hacia él. “Eres guapo  Tetsu -chan –pero no más que yo, obvio-, ese corte y ese estilo te quedan como anillo al dedo. Y no sales nunca. ¿Sabes de lo que se pierde el mundo? Aunque si realmente quieres conquistarlo debes dormir más, porque no importa cuanta belleza tengas, esas ojeras que tratas de esconder con tus lentes delatan tus malos hábitos.”

“Es cierto,  Tetsurou -san. Puedo no conocerte desde hace tanto como estos dos. Aun así, puedo decir que este no eres tú. No el mismo  Kuroo Tetsurou que conocí hace dos años. A ti te gustan las personas, te gusta provocarlas y hacerlas enfadar, tienes una personalidad bastante retorcida. Desagradable, diría. -Pero si vamos al caso, salvo Koutarou-san, ninguno de nosotros es “agradable”. - También eres divertido, te gustan las bromas inteligentes y te preocupas por las personas cercanas a ti, cuidas de ellas. Si no, no te harías cargo de la pocilga de Koutarou. ¿En dónde quedó esa persona a la que le gustaba meterse bajo la piel de la gente y jugar con ella? ¿O a la que le gustaba hacer bromas científicas? ¿O simplemente relajarse en un café mientras charlaba un poco? Entiendo que madures con el tiempo, que cambies y que no te gusten las mismas cosas. Pero eso no quiere decir que te apagues. Así que si nos preguntas que “¿Qué hacemos aquí?” Bueno, puedo decirte que se trata de una salida con amigos barra intervención.” Explicó Atsumu.

A este punto de la conversación, lágrimas caían de los ojos del pelinegro, su nariz estaba tapada con mocos que sorbía para evitar que empezaran a caer de sus fosas nasales y sus dedos apretaban con fuerza el vaso de cristal. El nudo que llevaba sintiendo en la garganta desde hace un tiempo comenzaba a aflojar, y las emociones negativas se iban disipando con cada gota que bajaba por sus mejillas.

“ Bro , podemos ir a tus conferencias. Te puedo conseguir otro gato, sé que no es lo mismo que Argón, ningún otro va a suplantar su lugar, pero Helio y tú tendrán otro amigo y no estarán solos los dos.”

Propuso  Bokuto mientras le daba una palmada en el hombro. Al peligrís no le gustaba ver a su amigo triste.

“¡Y Shouyou-kun ya volvió! ¡Alguien más va a molestar a Kenma para que cuide de sí mismo!”

“Y yo no tengo problema en escucharte hablar basura de tus compañeros de trabajo.”

Una pequeña risa escapó de los labios del pelinegro, quién respiró hondo y luego procedió a secarse las lágrimas con las palmas de sus manos.  _ Cierto _ . Siempre podía contar con ese trio de tontos para cuidar su espalda y sacar su cabeza de cualquier hueco oscuro en el que la metiera.

“Lo siento. He sido un imbécil.” Dijo con el tono un poco tembloroso. “ Kou , también te extraño.  Atsumu , eres mi amigo y me conoces tan bien como estos dos, no importa el tiempo.  Tooru , cállate, sí soy más guapo que tú.”

“¡Hey!” exclamó ofendido el castaño. “¡¿Por qué solo eres malo conmigo?!”

“Porque hace como cinco años que te fuiste al culo del mundo y no he tenido oportunidad para molestarte durante todo ese tiempo. Tengo que ponerme al día.”

“Okay, vale aclarar que en esta mesa el más guapo de todos soy yo. Ninguna de ustedes, perras inferiores, está mejor que yo.” Interrumpió el rubio mientras se acomodaba el cabello.

Bokuto se tiró para atrás de una carcajada, y si no hubiera sido por la mano de  Kuroo que lo detuvo, casi habría terminado en el piso.  Oikawa tenía la mirada más ofendida del mundo y parecía querer despellejar a  Miya en ese mismo instante. Mientras, el oxigenado los miraba a todos con burla.

“Lamento que hayan tenido que llegar a este punto.” Habló  Kuroo . “Solo me metí en mi trabajo, y me concentré tanto en eso, que cuando quise recordar me había aislado del mundo. Y al estar solo, digamos que me puse negativo y solo veía negro. Ya no juego al volley, así que toda esa competitividad está canalizada en mi carrera. Supongo que eso me afectó. Voy a intentar reinsertarme en la sociedad.” bromeó al final.

“Primero es la rehabilitación, adicto.” 

“¡Y eso lo haremos con mucho alcohol!”

“No creo que funcione así,  Koutarou -san.” 

Y eso fue el resto de la noche. Los cuatro bebiendo como si recién volvieran del desierto y estuvieran al borde de la deshidratación. A eso de las cinco de la madrugada, el bar cerró y los tuvieron que correr del local. Y brazo en brazo, en brazo, en brazo, se fueron a la casa de  Kuroo a dormir caminando mientras tambaleaban y cantaban Toxic. En serio ¿Qué les pasaba?

Cuando se levantaron al día siguiente había tres cosas con las que lidiar: una resaca espantosa, el pipí de Helio en la chaqueta Gucci de  Tooru y que todos habían dejado sus autos en el bar. Era tanta la borrachera que se habían olvidado que habían ido en vehículo.


	2. Siendo estúpidos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama post timeskip es la cosa más bella que han visto mis ojos.  
> Sakusa post timeskip es la cosa más sexy que han visto mis ojos.  
> Tsukishima post timeskip... inefable.
> 
> Osea, ver y ver otra vez los paneles en donde aparecen esos tres es inevitable. Ninguno de los tres llamaba mi atención de manera especial, pero Furudate se pasó con ellos en este nuevo arco. Kageyama está hermoso. Tengo un crush.

Un mes después de la intervención, mismo bar, misma mesa, mismas personas, cuatro vasos de cerveza sobre los mismos posavasos feos, y un pelinegro que recién llegaba y colgaba su saco beige en el respaldo de la silla y la bufanda de la misma tonalidad sobre este, miraba cómo el castaño se terminaba su bebida de un trago y el de cabello grisáceo parecía al borde de convertirse en una babosa. Su cuerpo descansaba laxo sobre la silla y ni un solo movimiento o sonido era hecho por este.

Tooru miraba al vacío y soltaba un lloriqueo cada tanto junto con pequeños indignados “¿Cómo puede ser?”, “¡No entiendo, no lo entiendo!”.  Atsumu tenía la cámara de su celular encendida y grababa todo en silencio con una sonrisa maquiavélica en el rostro.  Tetsurou estaba intrigado por lo que estaba planeando el rubio, qué pensaba hacer con ese material de chantaje. Pero, a la vez, prefería no meterse, hacer enojar al armador castaño traía ciertas consecuencias con las cuales ahora no tenía ganas –ni tiempo- de lidiar. Mejor que  Atsumu hiciera sus maldades solo, a la próxima se le uniría.

“¿Qué les sucede?” Señaló con el mentón a los miembros de la mesa que estaban decaídos.

“ Ahh , hubo un par de cosas que no te contamos.” Explicó el oxigenado. Señaló a  Bokuto . “Hace unos meses cuando tuvimos el partido contra los  Schweiden Adlers en Sendai, fueron varios conocidos a vernos.”  Kuroo asintió, recordando que algo había escuchado. “Entre ellos estaba Akaashi-san.”

“Oh.”

“Sí, ‘Oh’”.

El antiguo armador del  Fukurodani era un tema complicado para el rematador de los Black  Jackals . En todo sentido lo era.  Kuroo era una de las personas que mejor lo entendía, que lo conocía como a la palma de su mano y lo leía con la facilidad con la que se lee un cuento para niños. Pero  Akaashi Keiji había sido y es la única persona capaz de alcanzar un nivel de entendimiento con Bokuto que lo que había entre ellos era compenetración. A pesar de sus personalidades opuestas, había una conexión especial entre ellos y se comprendían de una manera distinta. Compartían pensamientos e ideas, a veces disentían, pero siempre volvían. Eran orden y caos existiendo al mismo tiempo, los opuestos complementarios, se necesitaban el uno al otro. Hasta que ya no lo hicieron más. Y partieron por caminos separados, cada uno por su lado, sin volver su mirada hacia el otro.

Todo había sido muy asquerosamente cliché desde el comienzo. No era inesperado que el desarrollo, final y segunda temporada también fueran cliché. De lo más típico de lo típico, el tópico más común de todos.  Bokuto siguió su sueño, se lanzó al  volleyball profesional y se empeñó solo en eso. Siendo el ser desagradablemente sociable que es, el  ojidorado pudo conservar amistades a pesar del tiempo y hacer algunas nuevas. Siempre tuvo carisma y encanto, las personas se ven naturalmente atraídas a él. Es como un astro con una gran fuerza gravitacional. Otra vez, terriblemente cliché, pero cierto. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo esa fuerza de atracción y brillo cegador que atrae a los  ícaros ,  Akaashi siguió con su vida, orbitando por otras galaxias. Se fue por su lado y no persiguió a Koutarou. Probó ser más que una simple polilla atraída a la luz, más que la mitad incompleta de una naranja demasiado dulce.

Akaashi hizo su vida, estudió, consiguió un título, un trabajo y quién sabe si también no consiguió un nuevo “compañero”. Porque el pelinegro era un ente propio, completo, sin la necesidad de alguien más para llenarlo o “complementarlo”. Así que cualquier persona que se parara a su lado sería eso, un compañero de vida. Momentáneo o definitivo, eso  Kuroo ya no lo sabía.

Ese desenlace de sucesos había dejado su marca en su amigo.  Kou entendía todo esto, y él también sabía que no necesitaba al pelinegro más joven. Porque llevaba ya cuántos años desde que se graduó de preparatoria sonriendo, riendo, hablando, comiendo, viviendo, existiendo. No había muerto de un paro cardio-respiratorio, falta de oxígeno, deshidratación o inanición. Obviamente, el antiguo armador no era una necesidad. Pero era algo –alguien- que quería. Bokuto quería a Akaashi en su vida porque le gustaba tenerlo ahí, porque le agradaba pasar momentos con él, porque lo quería, porque sentía cosas por él. Todavía le hacía sentir cosas.

Y todos sabían eso. Akaashi Keiji, era un tema complicado.

“Ya pasaron meses desde que lo vio...” 

Kuroo no quitó los ojos de su amigo.

“Sí, y lo tomó bastante bien en el momento. El problema es que  Akaashi -san es amigo de ‘ Samu , de Hinata, del propio  Kenma y de...” ‘ Tsumu lo miró, pero no siguió con la lista. “Y se cruzaron cuando salimos del entrenamiento. Se saludaron, hablaron un poco y  Akaashi -san le sonrió. Fin.”

El pelinegro no pudo evitar palmearse la frente con la mano derecha y gruñir.

“ Okay , vale. Entiendo. ¿Y con él qué pasó?” Señaló con su índice a Tooru.

“ Tobio -kun está saliendo con Ushijima-san. O eso dijo apenas llegó.”

Ante la repentina imagen mental de ambos talentos del  volleyball en una cita, con sus expresiones constipadas y lenguaje austero, cruzando solo dos palabras o más en tres horas,  Kuroo no pudo evitar soltar una de sus estruendosas carcajadas. El escándalo que hizo su amigo al  parecer era lo que se necesitaba para acabar con el berrinche del castaño.

“¡Cállate! ¡¿De qué te ríes  Tetsu -chan?!” Lloriqueó el armador castaño.

“Dime que no es gracioso y te golpearé, Tooru.”

“¡No lo es! ¡Es como una pesadilla hecha realidad!”

“¿No era que ya habías madurado y dejado atrás tu odio –envidia- por esos dos, Tooru-san? ¿Y que Tobio-kun era nada en tu vida?” inquirió el rubio mirándolo con la ceja alzada.

“Lo primero es cierto. Lo segundo no.” Murmuró en respuesta esquivando la mirada.

Atsumu y  Tetsurou se miraron con los ojos abiertos de par en par. No era que les sorprendiera lo que dijo, eso ya lo sabían, que admitiera la verdad era el shock.  Atsumu lentamente levantó el celular y enfocó bien el rostro de  Oikawa .

“¿Qué dijiste  Tooru -san?” pregunto suavemente.

El castaño lo miró fijo a los ojos, se tomó la bebida de  Kuroo y habló.

“Que  Tobio -chan sí significa algo.”

“Oye, eso era mío.” El antiguo bloqueador tomó el vaso y lo miró con tristeza. Levantó un dedo y llamó al mozo que estaba parado en la barra.

“Eso no importa, Tetsurou-san.  Tooru -san, aquí presente, acaba de soltar una bomba y tú solo te preocupas por tu cerveza.” Le reclamó ‘Tsumu.

“¡Es cierto! ¡ Tetsu -chan, preocúpate más por tus amigos y sus problemas! ¡No seas tan egoísta!” 

Bokuto , mientras tanto, seguía medio muerto en su silla. Una mosca había comenzado a rondar su cabeza y su cerveza ya estaba caliente y sin gas.  Kuroo lo miró con lástima, luego miró a  Oikawa y ahora había aún más lástima en su mirada. Un poco de burla también. Empero, la irritación por la pérdida de su rubia amarga  les ganó a todas las demás emociones.

“Tus problemas con  Kageyama ya son un tema viejo. Los hemos discutido tantas veces y tú no quieres ceder...” - _ ya estoy harto _ \- le faltó agregar.

“Sí, es verdad.  Tobio -kun es un encanto. Extraño y socialmente incapaz de adaptarse, pero  encanto en fin. Algo en esa ingenuidad e inocencia atrae a los imbéciles como nosotros. Lamentablemente, terminó prestándole atención al peor de todos, que encima tiene un montón de temas que tratar.” Prosiguió el otro armador.

“Y tú insistes en negar tus problemas y tus  sentimientos , además de alejarlo y herirte a ti mismo.”

“Y a él.”

“Te fuiste a Argentina en un capricho, dejaste al pobre chico con el corazón en pedazos entre sus manos.”

“ Tobio -kun es guapo, atlético, talentoso y exitoso. Obviamente iba a encontrar a alguien.”

Ninguno de los dos tenía miedo de decir la verdad. Algunas veces es necesario que te digan las cosas para que aprendas de ellas y dejes de meter la pata.  Oikawa tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y escuchaba –procesaba- sus palabras, debió haber sido inesperado para él que fueran tan directos.

Aunque la seriedad no duró mucho, eso era algo imposible en ese grupo.

“El otro día vi ese comercial del curry.” Dijo  Kuroo mirando a  Miya con una sonrisa. “Con los años se ha puesto mejor. Está buenísimo.”

“Mejor que un queso. Tendrías que haberlo visto cuando jugamos contra su equipo. Tetsurou-san, esas piernas son asquerosamente sexys.”

“¿Solo sus piernas? ¿Has visto su rostro? No sabía que tenía ojos azu...”

“¡Basta ‘ Tsumu -chan, ‘ Tetsu -chan! ¡Dejen de hablar de mi Tobio-chan!” Gritó enojado Tooru.

“¿Oh  ho ho? ¿”Tu” Tobio-chan? ¿No estaba saliendo con Ushijima?” Picó Kuroo.

“¡No! Eso debe de ser una mentira, son solo rumores de las redes sociales. Sus fans los  shippean . E hicieron este horrible video con recortes de sus juegos en donde salen los dos, y explican y respaldan esta horrible teoría de que ambos son pareja. ¡Pero no puede ser! ¡Es inconcebible! ¡No lo entiendo! ¡¿Cómo puede ser?! ¡En donde está lo “atractivo” de esa pareja!” Explicó  Oikawa . “¡Pero no las culpo! ¡El que no conoce a Dios, a cualquier santo le reza! Y ahora que he vuelto, me voy a encargar de que esos rumores desaparezcan y que el  OiKage domine las fanbases.” había seguridad en sus palabras.

Kuroo y  Miya lo miraban con una mezcla de escepticismo y preocupación.  _ Esto lo prueba,  _ _ Tooru _ _ se ha vuelto loco. _ Pensaban. Al armador castaño se le había aflojado el último tornillo y estaba tan loco como una cabra. Estaba diciendo tonterías, y encima su obsesión con el joven cuervo había llegado a un nuevo nivel. Kageyama corría verdadero riesgo. Alguien tenía que salvarlo.

_ Si le cuento esto a  _ _ Shouyou _ _ -kun quizás él pueda advertirle.  _ Pensó el rubio.

“ Tooru , lo que estás diciendo no tiene sentido. ¿Cómo coño vas a hacer todo eso cuando ni siquiera estás en el mismo equipo?” 

“Peor aún, cuando tu relación con  Tobio -kun es un desastre y fuiste de la peor clase de basuras con él. Y ni te has DIS-CUL-PA-DO.”

Cuestionaron las únicas personas relativamente cuerdas en la mesa. 

“Bueno ¡ Daaaa ! ¡Tengo un plan, idiotas!” les hizo burla sacándoles la lengua. “El primer paso es conseguir entrar en contacto con él y disculparme. Por lo tanto, ‘Tsumu-chan.” 

Tenacidad había en los orbes cafés que se chocaron con los del miembro de los Black Jackals. “Dame su número.”

“No.”

“¡¿Por  quéeee ?! ¡¿Quién eres para interponerte en mi vida amorosa?!

“Estás borracho. Si te lo doy ahora vas a hacer desastre. Mañana te lo paso.”

“Si no me lo pasas ahora le diré a  Kiyoomi -chan que dijiste que  Tobio tenía piernas sexys y que era más lindo que él.”

“¡ Hey ! ¡Yo nunca dije eso! ¡No existe persona en este mundo más linda que  Omi -kun! ¡Mi hombre es un Dios griego! ¡Ustedes mortales tienen suerte de compartir el mismo mundo que él!”

Woah .  Atsumu parecía verdaderamente indignado.

“¡No, tú eres el suertudo por ser capaz de existir en el mismo tiempo que Tobio-chan! ¡Semejante belleza delicada, por más efímero que sea nuestro paso en este mundo, permanecerá perenne en la mente de las personas durante milenos! ¡Ahí conocerás a un verdadero Dios!” 

“¡Mentira! ¡¿Acaso eres ciego?! ¡¿No has visto a  Omi -kun con sus delicadas manos, esos encantadores lunares sobre sus cejas y esa cara de culo 24/7?! ¡Imagínate, si tan solo con cara de constipación es como una escultura hecha por el mismísimo Miguel  Ángel , no quieres saber lo etéreo que es cuando sonríe! ¡Tú, hereje, que desconoces el verdadero rostro de Dios, eres tan triste! ¡Tú sí que a cualquier santo le rezas!”

Tetsurou callado y con el celular entre sus manos grababa todo el debate. Ese material era oro. Puro y de la mejor clase de oro. Todo lo que podría hacer con una simple grabación era impensable. Solo tenía que dejar al par seguir discutiendo como los tontos que eran y él grabaría tanto como pudiera. No importaba si se daban cuenta y después borraban la grabación, su celular hacía automáticamente una copia de seguridad y todo iba directamente al drive. Sonrió con malicia. Tendría bebidas y comidas gratis por el resto de su vida.

La pelea seguía y los armadores cada vez se enfrascaban más en sus argumentos. Estaban tan metidos que no vieron al mozo ir y venir dos veces. Una para tomar el pedido, y otra para dejar cuatro botellas de cerveza, un vaso de whiskey, unas papas fritas y un bolcito con maní. La mano del profesor ya empezaba a acalambrarse por mantener el celular en la misma posición durante tanto tiempo cuando un golpe en la mesa les hizo pegar un salto a todos y calló a los dos tontos que discutían.

Con los ojos abiertos como lechuza voltearon a ver a la fuente del golpe.

“¡NOOOOOOOO! ¡Ustedes no saben nada! ¡NADA! ¡ Akaashi es el hombre más bonito de esta tierra!” exclamó  Bokuto con pasión. Sacó el celular del bolsillo de los jeans negros que vestía esa noche  _ -Esas piernas,  _ _ bro _ _. Son un pecado _ . - y mostró una foto. En esta se veía a un  Akaashi más maduro del que recordaba, con el cabello más largo y gafas. Igual de bello que siempre. “¡Ven! ¡ Akaashi es la definición de bonito! ¡Hermoso! ¡Ni  Kageyama , ni  Sakusa lo son! ¡Él es el más bello de todos!”

El  peligrís gritaba señalando con furia la pantalla de su teléfono. El cuerpo inerte que hasta hace unos minutos reposaba en la silla, era ahora una masa llena de energía.  Atsumu y  Tooru lo miraban listos para rebatir sus afirmaciones. Kuroo, que solo estaba contento de haber conseguido tanto buen material esa noche, mostraba todas las perlas de su boca en un gesto lleno de alegría. Sus amigos estaban a punto de separar los labios para callar al ruidoso buho -hundiéndose más a sí mismos en el proceso- cuando una voz los interrumpió.

“Uh... ¿Gracias,  Bokuto -san?”

Allí, a unos pasos de su mesa, entrando al VIP,  mirándolos con una mezcla de burla, gracia y vergüenza ajena, estaban Hinata  Shouyou ,  Sakusa Kiyoomi ,  Kenma ,  Akaashi y... ¿ Tsukishima ? El estómago de  Kuroo casi hace erupción y lanza todo el contenido en su interior a través de su boca.

“Sí, y un carajo que nadie nos escucha desde aquí.” gruñó Atsumu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!  
> ¡Espero que hayan disfrutado!   
> ¡Comentarios y críticas constructivas son más que bienvenidas! ¡Kudos también!  
> Si vieron algún error, por favor, háganme saber. Lo revisé pero estoy un poco somnolienta. Mañana lo voy a re-revisar y acomodar cualquier problema.  
> ¡Que tengan buena semana!   
> ¡Saludos!


	3. Miya es la perra de Sakusa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Cap nuevo!  
> ¡Espero que lo disfruten!

Kuroo había hecho muchas cosas en sus cortos  veintiséis años de vida. Tantas que a veces sentía que en realidad tenía cuatro veces su edad. Entre todo lo que había hecho, no era de extrañar que se arrepintiera de al menos una de esas cosas. El problema, es que había un problema con esa “cosa”. Porque, está bien, uno podía equivocarse y arrepentirse de algo, o alguien. Pero en este caso, no sabía ni de qué se arrepentía. ¿Se arrepentía de lo que pasó? Es decir ¿Hubiera preferido que nada sucediera? O ¿De lo que nunca sucedió y pudo haber sido? ¿O quizás tendría que haber dejado ir antes? La respuesta es: no sabía.

Tsukishima fue un momento de un momento de su vida. La preparatoria fue un breve estado por el que debió pasar en su vida para llegar a otro más grande, y de ahí a ser lo que hoy era. El rubio de los ojos de oro fue algo pasajero dentro de la brevedad que fue su experiencia en la preparatoria. Y fue  **_ el  _ ** algo. 

No fueron como  Akaashi y  Bokuto , lo de ellos fue un corto tonteo entre adolescentes. Un chico guapo conoce a otro chico guapo, hay onda, atracción, congenian un poco y se vuelven  _ algo. _ Empezó en los campamentos de entrenamiento y se extendió hasta poco antes de la ceremonia de graduación de  Kuroo . ¿Por qué rompieron? Simple: Mis planes y tus planes son distintos, lo que yo quiero no es lo mismo que tú quieres, no tiene sentido que sigamos juntos. Fue ese tipo de situación. El pelinegro se quedaba en Tokio a estudiar y todos sus planes a futuro estaban atados a la capital, no pensaba irse de allí. Con el otro joven era lo mismo, aunque recién pasara a segundo de preparatoria ya sabía qué quería hacer y eso no tenía relación alguna con mudarse de Miyagi. Y a ninguno le gustaba la idea de mantener una relación a distancia. Por lo tanto:  _ “Ciao,  _ _ amore _ _ , fue un gusto coincidir en esta vida.” _

Pero quien diga que olvidar es tan fácil como romper está totalmente equivocado. Han pasado ocho años desde que aquello ocurrió, y de vez en cuando, cada tanto, Tetsurou se encontraba a sí mismo pensando en el rubio. Fuera un  shortcake de fresas, un café con leche, un comentario sarcástico,  _ algo _ siempre se lo recordaba. No era como si se hubiera quedado enganchado para siempre como su amigo  peligrís . El rubio no dolía, ni le causaba un efecto tan grande. No le faltaba. Sin embargo, permanecía. No estaba en cada segundo, ni en cada acción. A veces pasaban meses sin que se le cruzara por la mente, y, de repente, mientras recorría los pasillos de la librería y buscaba algún título interesante, veía un libro sobre dinosaurios y el rostro del rubio, como un flash, aparecía en su mente y se iba tan pronto como venía. Después  Kuroo seguía con su vida y nada más.

Que  Tsukishima Kei en carne y hueso decidiera reaparecer de la nada, tan coincidente, inesperada e inoportunamente como su recuerdo lo solía hacer, no era un suceso para el que tenía preparaciones listas. Quizás sí para un apocalipsis zombie, y sabía qué hacer en caso de que viera un fantasma, pero no con este. No cuando dicho espectro lucía más como un dios nórdico, alzándose encima de los dos metros, cabellos dorados como el oro y ojos hechos de rayos de sol. En el pasado había quedado el chico flacuchento con el que había compartido unos besos a escondidas en uno de los armarios de limpieza del gimnasio de su escuela. Ahora se paraba frente a él un hombre de espalda ancha, hombros firmes y brazos fuertes. Tenía el pelo más largo de lo que recordaba, y los lentes de armazón grueso habían sido cambiado por unos más estéticos, de medio marco. Lo único que seguía igual era esa expresión arrogante en el rostro que caracterizaba al rubio. Mentón arriba, la comisura derecha torcida en una mueca de burla y una ceja alzada, ojos que parecían decirte que eras tan insignificante como una hormiga y que no le importaría aplastarte con la suela de su zapato si tan solo mirabas en su dirección.

_ Mierda, quiero que me asfixie con esos  _ _ biceps _ _ mientras me mira como si fuera un insecto. _ Kuroo estaba salivando.

“¡AKAAAAAAASHI!” El grito de espanto de  Koutarou lo sacó de su trance.

Los ojos del  peligrís realmente parecían los de un búho del tamaño que habían tomado por la sorpresa. Sus cejas estaban al borde de unirse con la línea de su cabello y desde donde estaba el pelinegro podía ver todos los dientes, premolares y molares de su amigo musculoso.

“ Koutarou -san, aprecio poder oír. Baja unos decibeles.” Le dijo  Atsumu mientras se tapaba los oídos.

“¡No sé qué es eso ‘ Tsumu !” Lloriqueó el amonestado.

Akaashi que solo observaba con tranquilidad se dirigió hacia el ruidoso hombre.

“Buenas noches,  Bokuto -san.” Saludó . “Por favor, no grite, va a molestar al resto de las personas.”

“¡LO SIENTOOOO!” Gritó, claro,  Bokuto . “¡Lo que escuchaste no es lo que tú crees! ¡Tsumu dijo que Kageyama era sexy y  Tooru dijo que le iba a decir a  Kiyoomi -kun, y ‘ Tsumu se enojó y dijo que  Kageyama no era más lindo que  Kiyoomi -kun y  Tooru dijo que  Kageyama erammmmmmmm !” Las manos de  Oikawa habían obstruido la boca del  peligrís para evitar que soltara una sola palabra más.  Atsumu se había sentado en su falda inmovilizando al  ojidorado en un abrazo, impidiendo que pudiera mover los brazos y quitar las manos del armador castaño.

Akaashi lucía confundido ante la escena que se desarrollaba frente a él. Y Hinata, siendo Hinata, sin importarle un comino lo que estaba sucediendo corrió hacia ellos emocionado.

“¡ Oikawa -san! ¡El otro día vi tu partido! ¡Estuviste genial!” Saludó a Tooru, se volteó hacia Tetsurou y sonrió. “¡Kuroo-san hace mucho que no te veía! ¡Nunca te cruzo cuando voy a ver a Kenma! ¡Atsumu-san, Bokuto-san, buenas!”

Mirar a Hinata era como mirar al sol, era tan brillante que encandilaba.  Kuroo estaba a punto de responder el saludo del pelirrojo cuando una voz lo interrumpió.

“ Oikawa podrías dejar hablar a Bokuto.” A pesar de que la oración estaba formulada como una pregunta, el tono de voz era el de una orden. “Me parece interesante lo que estaba diciendo. Particularmente esa oración en donde las palabras “Atsumu”, “dijo”, “ Kageyama ” y “sexy” se encuentran...”

Cada vez que  Miya hablaba de su pareja siempre recalcaba lo lindo que era. Siempre presumía de lo  _ adorable _ que era, y cómo a veces le causaba tanta ternura que quería golpear algo. O apretar sus mejillas hasta que se pusieran rojas como un tomate de tanto pellizcarlas. Pese a todo eso, y las incontables anécdotas que le ha compartido su amigo,  Kuroo no podía procesar el hecho de que el hombre de 1,92m, con aura de capo sexy de la mafia, que estaba hablando con autoridad en ese momento fuera la misma persona que aparecía en las historias del rubio. 

_ Nop _ _ , no puede ser. Seguro  _ _ Sakusa _ _ tiene un mellizo y ‘ _ _ Tsumu _ _ no está enterado. _

Mitad del rostro del rematador de cabello azabache estaba cubierto con un barbijo negro que iba a juego con el resto de su outfit. Remera negra, un traje de dos piezas que consistía de unos pantalones negros con delgadas líneas blancas que formaban un estampado de cuadros y un saco que colgaba del brazo izquierdo del hombre, en los pies calzaba unos zapatos en punta negros de cuero y tenía las manos cubiertas por unos guantes del mismo material y color. El tipo era la personificación de un caballero oscuro. ¿En dónde coño estaba lo adorable? Atsumu necesitaba gafas y un psiquiatra.

Y aunque no fuera posible ver todo su rostro, esos ojos afilados dejaban entrever bastante de sus emociones. Y si  Kuroo se guiaba por el brillo sádico que estos escondían, a su amigo no le esperaba nada muy bueno esa noche. O tal vez sí, quién sabe, ‘ Tsumu podía ser un masoquista.

“¡Omi-kun! ¡Yo no dije nada! ¡No le creas a este estúpido búho!” lloriqueó el armador mirando a su novio con un puchero.

El rematador de los rulos negros y lunares en la frente, alzó una ceja.

“¿Que no le crea a  Bokuto ?”

“No, no le creas.”  Atsumu movió la cabeza de un lado al otro manteniendo la expresión de perrito apaleado.

“No debería creerle a  Bokuto porque lo que dice no es verdad, ¿eh?” Inquirió escéptico el otro.

“Exacto.” El rubio asintió solemne.

“ Bokuto , quien no puede guardar un secreto aún si le pagaran por ello.  Bokuto , que es incapaz de mentir.  Bokuto que no tiene una onza de maldad en todo el cuerpo. ¿Está diciendo algo que no es cierto?” Los ojos de Sakusa miraban directo en el alma de Atsumu mientras hablaba. El rubio iba perdiendo fuerzas con cada palabra, encogiendo la cabeza de a poco, casi escondiéndola en el hombro del cuerpo que tenía inmovilizado. “¿Bokuto está mintiendo cuando tú y  Oikawa están literalmente sobre su falda, físicamente impidiéndole hablar?”

Ambos se sostenían la mirada, el azabache no pensaba dejar ir la situación y parecía disfrutar tener al mellizo acorralado. El aire en los hombres de la mesa era tenso, mientras que los otros que estaban parados se divertían con la escena. Tsukishima y  Kenma claramente estaban aguantando las ganas de reírse,  Akaashi tenía la comisura derecha levemente alzada, y hasta Hinata miraba al rubio con burla.

_ Creo que no es solo ‘ _ _ Tsumu _ _ , salvo  _ _ Tooru _ _ , todos debemos ser unos masoquistas. _

Y como una presa que cede ante la presión del agua, su amigo quebró ante el escrutinio. __

_ “ _ ¡No, no, no es eso!” Se apuró a corregir un aterrado oxigenado.

_ Debil _ _. Eres débil. _ Fue todo lo que transmitió  Kuroo a  Miya con la mirada.

Suspiró. Si tan solo supiera el rematador que los armadores estaban salvando el trasero borracho de  Bokuto de delatarse frente a su  crush de toda la vida, además de exponer a  Oikawa y avergonzar a  Atsumu en el proceso... seguro presionaría a su novio con más intensidad y le haría soltar todo. Carajo. 

_ Vamos, tú puedes, bro. _

“¿Entonces está diciendo la verdad? ¿No soy tan sexy como Kageyama?” Había filo en esas palabras, pero  Kuroo podía ver la diversión en su rostro. Podía oler la malicia en el aire.

“¡Sí! ¡No! ¡Digo sí! ¡Digo no! UGH ¡OMI-KUN!”

Su amigo estaba al borde de un colapso mental.

_ Resiste, no sueltes ni una palabra. No abras la boca. _

“¡Solo dije que  Kageyama tenía piernas sexys! ¡Solo eso! ¡Pero las tuyas son más sexy! ¡Tú eres más sexy, lindo y guapo! ¡ Bokuto malinterpretó lo que hablábamos!” 

Tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de palmearse el rostro. Era amigo de un grupo de idiotas, de eso no había dudas.

“¿Y por qué hablaban de las piernas de  Kageyama ?” Preguntó ahora el pelinegro.

_ Si tú supieras Sakusa-kun... _

“ Ahh , eso... yo... bueno...”

Las palabras habían tomado un vuelo de ida de la cabeza de  Atsumu y no querían volver.  Oikawa parecía a punto de largarse a llorar. Si Hinata que estaba parado a su lado y le hablaba de quién sabe qué, escuchaba el por qué hablaban de  Kageyama , siendo tan bueno guardando secretos como era, el armador de los  Schweiden Adlers se enteraría de todo antes de que llegara la mañana. El castaño tenía una mirada de pánico y solo podía ver el ir y venir entre la pareja, rogando que nadie soltara nada.  Koutarou se había tranquilizado y parecía estar divirtiéndose.  Akaashi ,  Kenma y  Tsukishima habían quedado en un segundo plano al igual que  Tetsurou , siendo simples espectadores. 

Por un lado, el pelinegro estaba disfrutando del show tanto como los otros tres y quería seguir divirtiéndose a costa del armador de los Black Jackals. Sin contar de que había pasado todo el rato robando miradas al rubio natural que estaba en el otro grupo -esos pantalones de vestir beige se ajustaban hermosamente a esos musculosos muslos-, y no le molestaría seguir haciéndolo durante un poco más. Cuanto más se extendiera el sufrimiento de sus amigos, más podría ver. Pero, por el otro lado, los tres chiflados que estaban a su derecha merecían un poco de lástima y necesitaban una mano que los ayudara.

“ Tooru y ‘ Tsumu estaban peleando como las perras narcisistas y vanidosas que son por quién era el armador más sexy de los dos. Me cansaron, y dije que  Kageyama era el más sexy porque tenía mejores piernas, a lo que  Atsumu concordó conmigo,  Tooru siendo la basura que es dijo que le iba a decir a  Sakusa que ‘ Tsumu había dicho que  Kageyama era más sexy que él. Ambos se pusieron a pelear por eso. Y como  Bokuto estaba -está- borracho y quería que se callaran dijo que  Akaashi era más bonito que todos juntos, porque, no sé si saben, existe un consenso entre todos los jugadores de nuestra generación que han conocido Akaashi para considerarlo como el armador más atractivo de todos. Fin.” Explicó.

Todas las miradas se volvieron a él con sorpresa, como recién acordándose de que también estaba allí. Sus amigos lo veían como si fuera un ángel que había sido enviado para salvarlos. En el otro grupo, Hinata, inocente como es, se tragó la historia, y el resto de las serpientes astutas -dígase Akaashi, Sakusa,  Tsukishima y  Kenma \- tenían las palabras “incredulidad” y “escepticismo” escritas en el rostro.

“ Mhmm ...” El pelinegro de los lunares clavó los ojos en los suyos. Carbón y café chocaron.  Kuroo alzó una ceja y levantó el mentón ligeramente, provocador.

_ No, después de ser amigo de  _ _ Kenma _ _ durante años esta clase de juegos ya no tienen resultado en mí.  _

Después de unos segundos  Sakusa apartó la mirada y bufó irritado.

“Tienes suerte de que  Kuroo sea tu amigo, Miya.” Le dijo a su pareja. Seguido a esto volteó con todo el estilo y la clase del mundo, y se encaminó a una mesa que estaba en la otra punta del VIP.

Notando que la situación ya no era riesgosa, los armadores soltaron al peligrís.

“¡Akaashi!” llamó Bokuto.

El antiguo armador se acercó a su mesa.

“¿Sí,  Bokuto -san?”

El rematador pareció pensar unos segundos antes de hablar.

“Ese pullover te queda muy bien.”

Akaashi llevaba un pullover gris cuello redondo que se ajustaba a su torso y resaltaba su figura trabajada. Dejar el  volleyball no quería decir dejar de ejercitarse.

“Gracias,  Bokuto -san.” Sonrió con amabilidad. 

“Yo...  Akaashi ...”  Koutarou se rascó la nuca en gesto nervioso, respiró hondo y alzó la cabeza, entrelazando miradas con el más joven. “Me gustaría poder hablarte. Quiero decir, ya sé que te estoy hablando, pero quiero hablarte fuera de aquí. No digo aquí afuera del bar, aunque sí es afuera...  ehh ... ugh.” El pobre hombre estaba deshaciéndose en nervios. “Lo que digo es... ¡AKAASHI DAME TU NÚMERO!” Gritó exasperado al final.

El nombrado se sorprendió un poco, pero eso no lo detuvo de meter la mano en el bolsillo, sacar su billetera, agarrar un pequeño rectángulo de papel del interior y deslizarlo sobre la mesa. Era una tarjeta de presentación. En esta estaban escritos el nombre completo de Akaashi, el nombre de la editorial para la que trabajaba, el cargo que ocupaba, su información de contacto y con lapicera otro número más. 

“Siéntete libre de escribirme cuando quieras.” La forma de hablar ya no era formal y el tono era bastante amistoso, no tan distante como había sido apenas lo saludó. 

Koutarou inmediatamente agarró la tarjeta entre sus manos y le sonrió al editor.

“Claro, Akaashi. Te hablaré.” Prometió.

Algo en el rostro del otro hombre pareció brillar. Este asintió y luego se marchó con el resto que todavía lo esperaban.

“Shouyou-kun, vamos, puedes hablar con Oikawa-san otro día. No molestemos más a los chicos.” Llamó a Hinata. El pelirrojo asintió y se dirigió donde el antiguo armador.

“¡ Akaashi , no me molestas!” 

“Está bien,  Bokuto -san. De todas formas, nos tenemos que ir,  Kiyoomi -kun nos espera en la mesa.” Explicó señalando con el pulgar hacia el rincón en donde estaba  Sakusa .

Kuroo , sabiendo lo que podría llegar a venir si dejaba a  Koutarou seguir hablando, enseguida se levantó, tomó su sacó, su bufanda y les hizo señas a los otros para que se levantaran también.

“Nosotros nos estamos yendo ahora,  Akaashi . Estos tipos han bebido bastante y yo tengo que hacer unos recados. No te preocupes que no nos molestan.”

“¡¿Qué?! ¿Ya nos vamos, bro?” chilló el rematador.

“Sí,  Kou , ya nos vamos.” Sonrió torciendo la cabeza, lanzándole  _ la _ mirada al otro. Esa que decía:  _ Te quejas o dices algo y lo vas a lamentar. _

Ni loco se quedaba allí a pasar más vergüenza y a correr el riesgo de ser expuesto como los otros. Tooru que al parecer entendió lo que pretendía tomó a Koutarou del brazo, llevándolo hacia la barra.

“¡Fue un gusto verlos  Akaashi -chan, Lentes-chan,  Shou -chan, Flan-chan! ¡ Kou -chan y yo iremos a pagar! ¡Hasta la próxima!”

Si  Kenma hubiera tenido una daga en la mano, el pelinegro estaba seguro de que se la habría lanzado a  Oikawa entre ceja y ceja apenas pronunció ese apodo.

“¡Yo voy con ustedes! ¡Ciao!”

Saludó  Atsumu y corrió tras el par que más que ir a pagar la cuenta, lucían como si huyeran de algún demonio que los estaba cazando. A mitad de camino, dio media vuelta, corrió hacia su novio, le dio un beso -por encima de la máscara- y luego volvió a perseguir al dúo que ya estaba camino a la puerta. 

Tetsurou giró hacia los cuatro que quedaban. Los miró y sonrió cortés, esa elevación de comisuras ensayada que acostumbraba a usar en el trabajo. Le dio la mano al otro pelinegro.

“Me alegro de haberte visto, Akaashi.”

Chocó puños con Hinata y le sacudió el cabello, prometiendo ir a verlo la próxima vez que pasara por lo de Kenma. Y por último fue a saludar a su mejor amigo y al rubio al que ha estado queriendo evitar y saludar al mismo tiempo.

Extendió la mano, acomodó un mechón de cabello de la desarmada media colita de su amigo de pelo largo y sonrió.

“ Kuro .” Gruñó el otro y le dio un golpe en  el estómago con el puño cerrado.

“Auch,  Kenma . No seas malo. Yo solo te doy mi amor.” Fingió dolor, sobándose el estómago. “No bebas mucho, mañana a la tarde me voy a pasar por tu casa, gatito.”

“No es necesario.”

“No me importa. Iré.”

“No te abriré.”

“Tengo una copia de la llave.”

“Voy a cambiar la cerradura.”

“No lo harás porque llamar al cerrajero es demasiado trabajo, y si lo tienes que hacer me harás hacerlo en tu lugar y al final tendré  una copia lo mismo.”

Kenma le pisó el pie, y él hizo puso todas sus habilidades de actuación en parecer herido. El de cabello largo siempre se fastidiaba cada vez que el pelinegro exageraba sus gestos.

Cuando oyó una pequeña risa a su lado, se viró y vio al rubio de Miyagi observando el intercambio con su amigo. 

“¡Tsukki! ¡Woah! ¡Estás gigante!” Dijo mirándolo. 

Kuroo medía 1,90m y  Tsukishima le sacaba casi una cabeza. El hombre más joven debía medir más de 2m.

El rubio bufó y lo miró son sorna.

“No,  Kuroo -san, tú te quedaste enano.”

“Déjame decirte que “enano” y todo soy más alto que el promedio. Tú eres la bestia mutante,  Tsukki , no yo. Tantos años y sigues siendo igual de malo. ”

“Tantos años,  Kuroo -san, y todavía usas ese molesto apodo.”

“¡Es que  Tsukki es Tsukki, sin importar el tiempo!” Sonrió ganándose un gesto de irritación del otro.

“¡ Tetsu -chan, apresúrate!”  Tooru lo llamó interrumpiéndolos.

“¡Voy!” Le respondió al otro y alzó una mano haciéndole señas para que lo esperaran.

Kuroo le dio un golpe en el brazo al rubio. El otro se sobó y lo miró con desagrado.

“Me tengo que ir. ¡Cuídate,  Tsukki , ya nos veremos por ahí! ¡ Bye ,  Kenma , compórtate!”

“Nos vemos Kuroo-san.” se despidió el bloqueador.

Le dio una última sacudida a la cabeza del  youtuber y corrió hacia el trío que lo esperaba en la puerta.

UGH

Qué noche.

Afuera estaba frío, sus amigos estaban todos en un nivel o tipo distinto de pánico y él mismo se encontraba nervioso después de ver a alguien que hace mucho que no veía.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!
> 
> ¿Alguien contó cuantas veces Bokuto dijo "Akaashi"? ¿O cuántas veces escribí esos nombres? Siento que fueron un montón. Es difícil usar sinónimos con los sustantivos propios.  
> Sakusa es muy bello. Ese hombre es mi debilidad. Y la de Atsumu también.
> 
> ¡Si alguien encuentra algún error, por favor, háganme saber!  
> ¡Que tengan muy buen día!  
> ¡Saludos!


	4. Más tonterías.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Trapitos al sol?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Buenas mi gente linda!  
> Disculpen que haya tardado tanto en actualizar, estuve en época de finales y es estresante. Cuando al fin tuve tiempo y ganas de escribir, tenía un bloqueo y no se me ocurría nada. Había comenzado con un cap, lo borré todo e hice uno nuevo, lol.  
> Terminé leyendo unos cuantos fics y fueron dos en especial los que me dieron un poco de inspiración. Pero no hay relación alguna.  
> Sin más dilación, ¡A leer!

Bokuto dibujaba círculos sobre la palma de su mano con el dedo índice, hacía tres vueltas y cuando llegaba a la última bajaba por la muñeca, persiguiendo el camino que sus venas trazaban en su antebrazo hasta llegar a la cara interna del codo, allí, en esa zona sensible, hacía otros tres círculos, generándole cosquillas, y volvía por el mismo recorrido hacia el punto de inicio. El proceso se repetía una y otra vez. La yema del dedo era un poco áspera, suponía que se debía a su profesión. Había un callo en la piel que chocaba contra la suya, sin embargo, el contacto, la caricia constante que subía y bajaba, lo relajaba. Sus vellos estaban erizados, leves escalofríos le recorrían la espina dorsal y había una sensación general de placer en todo su cuerpo.

Que tenía una piel sensible era un secreto a voces que no podía negar. Estaba acostumbrado a los toques rudos, brutos, a los golpes, empujones, raspones, caídas, todo lo relacionado que puede venir con un deporte. Pero cuando le regalaban una caricia suave, un suspiro en la nuca, o un beso casto en la tráquea... contactos tan sencillos como esos ponían su epidermis hipersensible. Terminaba deshecho en el piso. No había algo que lo relajara tanto como eso, el toque de piel contra piel. Se sentía tan bien.

Había ciertas zonas de su cuerpo que eran más... delicadas que otras. Que respondían mejor. Esas eran sus zonas erógenas, lo bueno es que ninguna estaba descubierta al público. Y su brazo no era una de esas. Sería una vergüenza terminar con una... situación especial en un lugar como en el que estaban. Los tres bastardos que compartían la mesa con él no lo dejarían vivir en paz después de algo así.

En silencio, con la mejilla apoyada sobre el puño, casi durmiéndose a pesar del ruido en el fondo, iba a disfrutar del momento. Era un mimo que podía permitirse después de trabajar tanto.  Kou probablemente notó su estado de ánimo cuando llegó, porque apenas se sentó, le desprendió la manga de la camisa, se la arremangó y comenzó a tocarlo.

Qué felicidad que sentía en ese momento. Si pudiera ronronear, estaría haciéndolo tan fuerte que parecería una motosierra.

_ Mmm... _

Solo le faltaba su sofá, una cobija suavecita y un café para estar en el cielo.

“Tooru-san, ¿Qué crees que sucederá? ¿Tetsurou-san tendrá un orgasmo o se quedará dormido?” Miya le preguntó “disimuladamente” a  Oikawa en voz alta, escondiendo su boca detrás de su jarra de cerveza.

“Las dos cosas ‘ Tsumu -chan, primero el orgasmo y después se va a desmayar sobre la mesa. Pobrecito, pon tu bufanda frente a él, no vaya a ser que termine con un chichón en la frente.”

“Dos segundos.” 

El rubio oxigenado inmediatamente se volteó, tomó la bufanda negra de lana del espaldar de su silla, la dobló de manera que pareciera una pequeña almohada para después ubicarla junto a la bebida de  Kuroo . Dio dos palmaditas sobre la tela que aún a cierta distancia tenía un fuerte aroma a colonia, y lo miró con una sonrisa burlona.

“Ya está,  Tetsurou -san. Ahora te puedes venir en paz. Si te desmayas no te  moretearás la frente.”

“Sí, sí,  Tetsu -chan. Solo no seas muy ruidoso, y trata de no ensuciar mucho tus pantalones.” dijo  Tooru dándole unos golpecitos en el hombro.

Koutarou lanzó una carcajada, divertido con las tonterías de los otros dos. Kuroo solo gruñó y alejó su brazo del peligrís.

“ Ugh . ¿Por qué soy amigo de ustedes dos?”

“Porque somos los únicos que te entendemos y toleramos tú pésimo humor.” Explicó Tooru.

“Y nuestro sentido del humor es bastante similar.” Añadió  Atsumu .

El pelinegro tomó el vaso que descansaba sobre la mesa y se bajó la mitad del contenido en un trago. Un  sazerac debía ser bebido con más gusto y cuidado, pero  Tetsurou nunca podía estar sobrio durante demasiado tiempo si quería tolerar a esos dos. No le importaba llegar a casa un poco más alegre de lo usual si así podía evitar cometer homicidio al final de la noche.

Gruñó. No se entendía.

Aunque un poco inestable emocionalmente hablando y con más energía de la que podía lidiar a veces,  Koutarou era un buen amigo. Kenma, siendo el caso contrario, demasiado bajo control y con ganas de respirar por debajo del promedio –cosa que supuestamente se hace inconscientemente-, también era –relativamente, subjetivamente, parcialmente- un buen amigo. ¿Por qué había querido agregar más gente a la lista?

“Mira ‘ Tsumu -chan, esa expresión en la cara de  Tetsu -chan quiere decir “Tendría que haberme quedado con  Koutarou y  Kenma ”. El pobrecito piensa que podría haber sido realmente feliz sin nosotros en su vida.”

“Sin ofender,  Tetsurou -san, pero  Kenma es más como un hijo que un amigo y todos sabemos que Koutarou-san no es tan bueno como hace creer al mundo.”

“¡Es cierto!” Exclamó  Tooru con vehemencia señalando al rubio y bebiendo un sorbo de su vino antes de seguir hablando. “¡Te encargas de que Pudín-chan coma sano y lo retas si juega mucho a los videojuegos! ¡Lo obligas a ordenar y limpiar su casa! ¡Y cuando lo visitas y está todo en orden le compras tartas de manzanas para felicitarlo! ¡Además de que eres sobreprotector con él! ¡Eres su padre básicamente!” el castaño dio una fuerte palmada en la mesa para poner énfasis en su discurso.

Bueno, sí. Quizás su amistad con  Kenma era un poco diferente al resto de las amistades ahí afuera, pero se conocían desde niños y Dios sabía que el de pelo largo tenía tantas capacidades de supervivencia como un recién nacido. Su amigo tenía un intelecto muy elevado, era muy capaz en muchos aspectos, poseía las dos cosas, aptitud y actitud. Sin embargo... ¿Cómo es que no era capaz de cuidar de sí mismo como una persona normal? Si Kuroo no iba a visitarlo como mínimo una vez a la semana se sentía terriblemente ansioso. El más chico se metía demasiado en su trabajo como gamer profesional y se olvidaba de mantenerse hidratado y alimentarse como es debido. Encontrarlo desmayado en su habitación después de que llevara cinco días sin comer, viviendo solo a base se agua, había sido horrible para él.

Suspiró. No quería rememorar ese momento nunca más. Ni tampoco deseaba que se repitiera.

“Puede que tengas razón con lo de  Kenma , pero todos en esta mesa sabemos que no puedo dejarlo solo. Tengo que cuidar de él.” admitió con el ceño fruncido. Estresado, tomó un poco más de su bebida.

“¡Exacto! ¡Y para eso estamos nosotros! ¡Los buenos amigos del papá soltero de la ciudad que lo ayudan a divertirse barra desestresarse!” le dijo el armador mayor, con un guiño y una sonrisa. “Por eso no podrías vivir sin nosotros. ¡Y lo de  Kou -chan también es cierto! ¡No hay manera que ese búho astuto sea inocente e ingenuo! ¡Es una mente maquiavélica!”

El nombrado, cabe destacar, había acabado toda su bebida y estaba intentando ver si podía hacer encajar la boca del vaso en la suya. Tenía su cavidad bucal abierta de par en par y con la mano izquierda intentaba estirar un poco más sus labios, así podía hacer entrar el vaso que sostenía con la otra.

Los tres, que se habían volteado a verlo en ese momento esperando una respuesta, lo miraron estupefactos por un segundo. Luego vinieron sus reacciones.  Miya estalló en carcajadas.  Oikawa gruñó y estampó su frente contra le mesa. Y  Kuroo se palmeó el rostro.

“¿Cómo diablos conseguiste que  Akaashi saliera contigo,  bro ? ¡En serio! Tres meses atrás no podías pronunciar una oración coherente mientras le pedías su número, un mes después vienes y nos dices que estás en una relación con él. ¡Y hoy haces esto!” Extendió ambas manos exasperado señalando al rematador que había conseguido meter el vaso en su boca y los miraba confundido.

El otro solo encogió los hombros con desinterés y sacó el celular para sacarse una  selfie .

Atsumu parecía a punto de orinar sus pantalones de tanto reírse.

“¡Y tú deja de reírte tanto! ¡Debería darte vergüenza cuando fuiste el primero en insinuar que  Koutarou era una mente maléfica!”

“¡Sí, ‘ Tsumu -chan! Además, si continúas riéndote tanto te harás pipí en tus pantalones. Estoy seguro de que  Omi -chan no te dejará entrar a tu casa si te “accidentas”.” Dijo  Oikawa poniendo énfasis en la última palabra haciendo comillas con los dedos.

Kuroo se carcajeó.

“ Sakusa es capaz de bañarlo con una manguera en la acera antes de dejarlo entrar.”

Al castaño le dio un ataque de risa.

“¡Es cierto!” Concordó, y se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos, respirando hondo para tranquilizarse. “De todas maneras, hay que felicitar a Omi-chan. No cualquiera puede tolerar vivir y estar en una relación con Narciso encarnado.”

Bokuto , que se había sacado el vaso de la boca, se río y al fin habló.

“¡ Hey ,  hey ,  hey ,  Tooru ! ¡No tienes idea!  Omi-Omi tiene a ‘ Tsumu atado a su dedo meñique. Solo tiene que decirle “Salta.” para que ‘Tsumu le pregunte “¿Qué tan alto?”. Yo diría que lo tiene bien domesticado, no hay tanto para felicitar si no hay dificultades.” se burló.

_ Sí, gente, sigan pensando que  _ _ Kou _ _ es denso. Sigan engañándose. _ Pensó  Kuroo .

Koutarou era parte del grupo, y  Okawa ,  Kuroo y  Miya no eran exactamente conocidos por ser personas agradables. Y, si bien, siempre hace falta alguien bueno para equilibrar, ese no era el caso con el búho. Lejos estaba de ser la persona densa y obtusa de buen corazón que muchos creen que es.

“¡Eso es mentira, Koutarou-san!” se defendió un irritado mellizo.

“’ Tsumu , ves películas de suspenso porque a  Omi-Omi le gustan. Leíste “Crimen y Castigo” porque te lo recomendó. Cambiaste de corte de cabello porque te dijo que ese te quedaría mejor.  Bro , si eso no es estar atado a su dedo meñique, entonces, no sé qué es.”  Bokuto le dijo extendiéndose por encima de la mesa y palmeando el hombro del rubio que estaba sentado frente a él.

“¡Tú fuiste a un Congreso de Literatura Japonesa el mes pasado porque  Akaashi -san te lo pidió! ¡Y jamás te he visto agarrar un libro!”

“Sí,  Bro ,  Akaashi hace lo que quiere conmigo, me tiene estúpido. No lo niego.” El peligrís volvió a palmearle el hombro, mientras lo miraba con una expresión de orgullo en el rostro. “¡ Hey ,  hey ,  hey , solo tienes que aceptarlo! ¡Tranquilízate ‘ Tsumu !”

Oikawa que estaba a su lado le palmeó el otro hombro.

“¡Admítelo, ‘ Tsumu -chan! Omi-chan es guapo e inteligente. Además de entenderte conoce y acepta todos tus defectos, y, o sea, eres tú, tu personalidad es terrible, no podrías conocer a alguien mejor. No hay nada de malo en estar estúpidamente enamorado de tu novio.”

“¡Cállate,  Tooru -san! ¡Tú tampoco puedes decir nada cuando el mes pasado nos cruzamos con  Tobio -kun y apenas podías pronunciar dos palabras congruentes! ¡Yo sí puedo hablarle a  Omi -kun! ¡Y  Bokuto también pudo con  Akaashi ! -Eventualmente, pero pudo. -”

El resto de los clientes en las otras mesas, atraídos por el escándalo, estaban volteando a verlos e intentando escuchar de qué hablaba el ruidoso trío. Miradas curiosas y oídos indiscretos se estaban metiendo en su conversación.  Kuroo , disgustado, les lanzó una mala mirada, haciéndolos sentir avergonzados, y se volvió hacia sus amigos. Molesto porque llamaban mucho la atención y cansado de tanto griterío comenzó a palmear las manos intentando atraer el foco hacia él.

“Bueno, niños, basta, basta. A sus lugares, dejen de gritar. Compórtense, la gente nos está mirando.” Usó un tono aburrido y un poco más alto de lo necesario para hablar. Quería que los que no habían captado el mensaje de que los había notado parando las orejas, lo supieran. Sus amigos se callaron,  voltearon a ver a su alrededor, también regalando algunas malas miradas.

Kuroo solo sacudió la cabeza de un lado al otro.

Levantó la mano e hizo una seña al mozo para atraer su atención. El joven que reposaba contra la barra vino enseguida y tomó sus órdenes. Los otros solo observaban la interacción callados, esperando a que se marchara para poder seguir con la discusión -y seguramente meterlo a él-. “Buenas noches, tráenos dos jarras de cerveza rubia, un merlot y un vaso de whiskey, por favor.” Le dijo al chico que los miraba un tanto nervioso, el peliverde de pecas –que era bastante bonito- asintió y fue corriendo hacia la barra.

A los minutos volvió con sus pedidos. 

“Aquí tienen.” Murmuró y comenzó a dejar las bebidas sobre la mesa.

“Gracias, disculpa las molestias.” Le respondió brindándole una sonrisa torcida, coqueta, con intención de ponerlo nervioso. El chico enseguida alzó la bandeja en donde había llevado todo, la abrazó contra su torso e hizo una leve reverencia intentando ocultar el rosa en sus mejillas.

“N-No es molestia, e-es m-mi trabajo. C-Con permiso.” Tartamudeó un poco y se retiró.

Tooru lo miraba con lástima mientras se marchaba.

“ Tetsu -chan, pero si es solo un niño, no seas tan malo.”

“Sí,  Tetsurou -san, no te metas con el personal o no podremos venir más aquí.”

“ Bro , deja de andar matando gente con tu encanto. Compórtate.” se burló Bokuto.

Alzó el mentón y se lo acarició con la mano derecha. Las esquinas de sus ojos arrugadas, el brillo de sus incisivos escapando de su sonrisa gatuna.

“¿Oh? Pero si no hice nada.” Respondió divertido.

Con el trabajo no salía mucho, pero se vestía bien, se ejercitaba cinco días a la semana, y los domingos jugaba al volleyball. Sin contar que hace unos años, paseando entre las góndolas de un supermercado, había encontrado un gel para el cabello que le ayudaba a dominar el nido de pájaros en su cabeza. Cada vez que salía con sus amigos, se tomaba la molestia de estilizarse el pelo, vestirse con prendas que acentuaran su figura, y ponerse aquella colonia que Kenma le había regalado y sabía  que hacía que las personas voltearan la cabeza siguiendo la estela de su olor.

Kuroo era un hombre atractivo, no era ego, era la realidad, físicamente se adaptaba al estereotipo social. Llamaba la atención, lo sabía. Sin embargo, estando tanto tiempo trabajando y cuidando de sus amigos, tanto su vida amorosa como su vida sexual estaban ambas descuidadas, por eso, a veces, le gustaba hacer estas cosas. Provocar a las personas, coquetearles, ponerlas nerviosas, para divertirse un poco y recordarse a sí mismo que no importaba cuánto tiempo pasara, era capaz de causar una reacción en alguien si se lo proponía.

Bueno, quizás sí había un poco de ego allí. No podían culparlo, tanto tiempo con esos tres tenía que afectarlo de alguna manera.

“Acabo de darme cuenta de una injustica.” Habló Miya.

El pelinegro alzó una ceja y lo miró inquisitivo. Los otros dos hicieron lo mismo.

_ Síp _ _ , estamos pasando mucho tiempo juntos. _

“¿Por qué aquí se habla de la vida amorosa de todos menos de la de  Tetsurou -san?” Cuestionó indignado. A esta altura de la conversación al armador más joven le iba a salir una úlcera en el estómago de tanto renegar.

“¡Daa, obvio, ‘Tsumu-chan, no se puede hablar de cosas no existen! ¡Tetsu-chan es un ermitaño que no sale nunca! ¿De qué vamos a hablar? ¿De cuántas veces se la jala al mes para liberar frustraciones?” Se apuró a explicar Tooru.

“¡ Bro ! ¡Si te sientes solo yo te puedo hacer compañía!”

Ofreció  Bokuto mirándolo con tristeza, y se tiró encima de él, aplastándolo contra la silla en un abrazo de oso. Si se inclinaba un poco más terminaría sentado en su falda.

“Tú y tu  bro , sigue comportándote tan cariñoso y pondrás celoso a  Akaashi .” Le advirtió  Oikawa , lo que le ganó una mirada lasciva del  peligrís .

“ Ohh , no me des ideas  Tooru . Tú no conoces a un  Keiji celoso.”

“Guárdate los detalles que no los quiero, Kou-chan.”

“Sí,  Kou , yo tampoco. Y quítate de encima, pesas mucho.” Dijo  Tetsurou empujándolo. “Y tú,  Tooru , cállate. Que tampoco tienes mucho que decir. ‘ Tsumu , no busques desviar la atención puesta sobre ti pasándosela a otro.” Le gruñó al más joven.

El rubio tuvo la decencia de parecer avergonzado por un segundo.  Bokuto , por el contrario, en lugar de retirarse, literalmente se sentó en su falda y se sacó una  selfie para después ponerse a tipear.

“¡Pero es cierto  Tetsurou -san! Si yo no hablo o me quejo del bastardo de  Omi -kun, es  Koutarou babeando por  Akaashi , o  Tooru -san sufriendo porque a pesar de que  Tobio -kun aceptó sus disculpas y le dio su número, casi nunca le contesta los mensajes. Tú nunca dices nada, y solo  sigues acumulando material de chantaje en tu celular, ¿Cuándo me va a tocar a mí tener ese  mat. .. eh digo...” Se trabó un segundo. “¿Cuándo nos va a tocar a nosotros escuchar sobre tu vida amorosa?”

El bastardo quería material para chantajearlo. Le importaba un bledo cómo le estaba yendo en el amor a él. Tan pronto se le presentara la oportunidad, se la iba a cobrar.

_ Ahora, despistemos, despistemos. _

“¿Nunca se te ha ocurrido que puedo ser arromántico?” Preguntó con voz serena.

El que habló ahora fue el armador castaño.

“Cállate,  Tetsu -chan. Tuviste una relación amorosa de tres años durante la universidad con  Azumane Asahi. Y sí hubo sentimientos ahí, innegable. No hay ni un solo hueso arromántico en tu cuerpo.”

_ Sí, Tooru quiere morir. _

Los ojos del armador de los Black  Jackals se abrieron de par en par, rápidamente agarró su bebida e hizo fondo blanco en cuestión de segundos. Al parecer esa no fue suficiente porque enseguida agarró la copa de vino del castaño y se la tomó también.

“¡NO! ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Cómo no sabía de esto?! ¡¿Por qué nadie me contó?! O sea, ¿no tuviste algo con  Tsukishima , el rubio bonito que ahora trabaja en un museo de  Tokyo , es amigo de mi  Omi -kun, y también, por cierto, no creo que importe mucho, pero, era uno de los  kouhais de  Azumane en Karasuno? ¡O sea, el chisme! ¡El salseo! ¡¿Cómo me lo van a negar así?! ¡La indignación! ¡La falta de respeto! ¡Me va a salir una úlcera! ¡Y tienes la cara para intentar hacerme creer que eres arromántico!”

Los ojos parecían que se la iban a salir de sus cuencas, había una mirada loca en ellos.

“¡Encima!” Prosiguió. “¡Cuando todos ya sabemos  que hace años que tienes un  crush incurable en ese rubio en particular! O sea, ¡MUE-RO! ¡¿CÓMO NO SABÍA ESTO?! ¡LE TENGO QUE CONTAR A ‘SAMU!”

“Bueno,  Atsumu .” Llamó con tranquilidad  Kuroo . “Quizás tenga que ver con tu reacción de ahora, y con que era un  ** SE-CRE-TO.”  ** Resaltó cada sílaba de la última palabra mirando a Tooru, el cual cada vez se achicaba más en su asiento. “Otra cosa, que los dos hayan estado en el mismo equipo no tiene nada que ver. No es como si fueran íntimos amigos, ni nada por el estilo. ¡Y no tengo un crush incurable en  Tsukki !”

Bokuto alzó la mirada de su celular, levantó una ceja y habló con sorna.

“ Bro , cuando nos cruzamos con los chicos aquí vi cómo mirabas a  Tsukki . Era como si fuera un ángel. O como si hubiera anotado siete puntos seguidos con sus bloqueos. Hazte cargo.”

“Sep, si quieres su número puedo preguntarle a Shouyou. A Omi-kun no, no me lo va a dar, es un bastardo.” Ofreció el rubio.

“¡Sí! ¡Podemos ayudar a mejorar tu vida amorosa barra sexual así dejas descansar a tu mano un tiempo!” Agregó/gritó Tooru.

El vaso de whiskey que  Kuroo recientemente había agarrado para intentar beber un poco estalló repentinamente en sus manos. Sí, esta noche cometería homicidio.  Tooru estaba bailando muy al borde de la cornisa.

Ojos cerrados y sonrisa falsamente amistosa habló.

“¿Qué dices,  Tooru ?”

El aludido miraba del rostro del pelinegro, bañado en gotas ambarinas, semblante asesino, a la mano que sostenía pedazos de vidrios y que, por fortuna, no se había cortado. Había cierto terror en sus pupilas.

“Je-je”. 

Esa noche fue bastante interesante.

Oikawa casi fue asesinado por  Kuroo , y tuvo que pagar la cuenta del otro como una ofrenda de paz.  Bokuto fue extrañamente el más callado esa noche –también el que más material de chantaje consiguió-. Y Atsumu se enteró de un montón de chismes interesantes de los que no tenía idea y que más tarde le contaría a ‘Samu.

Otra cosa más, fue que, cando iban saliendo, a un lado de la puerta, estaban parados dos muchachos que eran parte del personal del local. Uno era un rubio de ojos rojos, el otro era un chico de ojos y cabellos heterocromáticos. Al pasar por allí los miraron como si quisieran asesinarlos y el primero le hizo una calzada a Tetsurou.

Miya agradecía a cualquier deidad allí afuera por los reflejos de Tetsurou-san y el asombroso manejo que tiene sobre su cuerpo, porque el mayor solo trastabilló un poco y recuperó rápidamente el equilibrio, salvando cara tanto literal como figurativamente. Algo más que agradecía a esa desconocida deidad era por la velocidad de reacción de Koutarou-san y Tooru-san, que sin vacilar ni un segundo se pusieron a cada lado del profesor, abrazándose a sus brazos y sonriéndoles a los chicos. Su amigo había consumido un  sazerac , cuatro vasos de whiskey, dos cervezas y tres horas de  Bokuto ,  Oikawa y él jodiendo con su paciencia.  Tetsurou -san no era de los borrachos violentos, al contrario, mientras más borracho, más tranquilo, pero esa noche lo habían molestado demasiado y estaba al borde de estallar. Lo último que necesitaban era que entrara en discusión con un pequeño bromista y terminara cometiendo homicidio. Los otros dos rápidamente sacaron al azabache del bar y  Atsumu los siguió, no sin antes devolverles la misma mirada de odio a los dos mocosos.

¿Alguna vez podrían terminar bien la noche?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por pasarse a leer!  
> Siento que me quedaron un poco OoC. Tengo que trabajar en eso.  
> No tengo beta, así que si encuentran algún error avísenme, por favor.  
> Sé que di bastante fanservice de Bokuto/Kuroo, lo hice inconscientemente, mis disculpas. Extrañamente, ese ship me gusta.  
> Hubo un pequeño cameo ¿Se dieron cuenta de quiénes eran?  
> Otra cosa, ¿Cuántas veces Kuroo gruñó/suspiró en este cap? Creo que fueron un montón. u.u  
> ¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado! ¡Y no duden en comentar! ¡Kudos son más que bienvenidos!  
> ¡Que tengan una buena semana! ¡Cuídense!   
> ¡Saludos!


	5. Akaashi es Mayweather

5:14 am. 

Chequeando:

  * Akaashi tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia adelante, nariz rota, rostro ensangrentado, intentado parar la hemorragia.


  * Koutarou tenía un ojo morado y lloraba desconsolado.
  * Atsumu tenía un horrible hematoma formándosele en la quijada y el pómulo izquierdo hinchado.
  * Sakusa estaba intacto y al borde de un ataque de pánico. -Aunque si le preguntaban a Kuroo no sabía si era porque Miya estaba herido o porque se encontraban en la sala de emergencias de un hospital. -
  * Oikawa, tirado en una camilla a unos metros, contaba con un labio partido, un feo chichón en la frente y, quizás, una concusión. Ahh, también los insultaba.
  * Kenma filmaba el momento y lo miraba con burlón.


  * Por último, él, con los testículos todavía adoloridos, las costillas probablemente moradas, se daba la frente contra la pared.



La enfermera, que los miraba desde el umbral de la puerta con una expresión extenuada, seguramente estaba deseando hacer lo mismo. Eso solo lo hizo gruñir y empezar a golpearse la frente con más fuerza.

¿Qué pasó? 

Rebobinemos.

1:30 am. 

En un callejón oscuro de  Tokyo , al lado de un contenedor de basura, había una puerta negra. Sobre esta, medio torcido, descansaba un cartel de luces de  neon blancas, que en linda tipografía estilo máquina de escribir decía “Le Bar”. El interior era animado, era la clase de lugar al que iban distintos tipos de personas. Tenías las de aspecto sospechoso, cuyos estilos de vida puede que estuvieran muy al borde la ley -en algunos casos directamente del otro lado-. Algunos artistas fracasados buscando inspiración. También había de los insomnes perdidos que llegaron por casualidad, les gustó el ambiente, se quedaron y volvieron una rutina el venir cada vez que estar solos durante las noches les era insoportable. Estaban quienes aprovechando que el local se encuentra en un rincón perdido y olvidado, venían a divertirse, disfrutando de la intimidad y privacidad que les da el ambiente junto al tipo de clientela del lugar.

Suponía que ese era el caso de los cuatro.

Kuroo no recordaba muy bien cómo fue la primera vez que llegó a Le Bar. Estaba medio borracho y perdido, vagando entre las calles, sintiéndose solo, cuando vio la silueta de una persona perderse en las sombras entre dos grandes edificios y le dio curiosidad. No sé le ocurrió pensar que podría haber terminado como los padres de Bruce Wayne, solo se mandó a la aventura. Trastabillando, riendo, siguió al hombre de larga cabellera negra y bufanda blanca. Lo vio detenerse frente a una pared que tenía una luz blanca con forma extraña para luego desaparecer de la nada. Por un momento, recuerda, pensó que el tipo era un ninja y había usado alguna clase de ninjutsu para esconderse, cosa que cuando se acercara a ver qué había sucedido, lo atacaría por la espalda y mataría. Con esas ideas locas se acercó hacia el sitio exacto donde se había esfumado el otro. Al pararse justo frente a la luz que brillaba sobre su cabeza, había visto que era un cartel y cuando miró la pared, resultó ser una puerta. El picaporte negro se había sentido frío contra su mano, pero al entrar, el diseño rústico cruzo con vintage, con mesas marrones de pino, toca discos sobre una barra larga, postales en las paredes, luces decorativas de esas que van en los pinos de navidad, algunas guirnaldas extrañas y el grupo variopinto de personas, le había encantado el lugar. El ambiente, aunque raro, era cálido. Por eso se había quedado el resto de la noche y había vuelto unas semanas después.

Y cuando él y sus amigos acordaron verse una vez al mes, no se le pudo ocurrir mejor idea que recomendar este lugar. Así fue como introdujo a los tres deportistas al hueco en la pared conocido como Le Bar.

Esa noche estaban reunidos en ese sitio que tanto le gustaba, como de costumbre, haciendo el ridículo. El pelinegro tenía un buen presentimiento en el pecho, pensó (énfasis en “pensó”) que seguramente esa iba a ser la noche en la que, al fin, todo terminaría bien. Plácido, miraba cómo  Oikawa se reía tanto del rostro pintado de un dormido  Bokuto que se ahogó con su propia saliva.  Atsumu seguía haciendo diseños fálicos en la mejilla del  peligrís con el fibrón que le había prestado el camarero de las efélides. Lo vio llevar el marcador hacia la nariz, en la punta dibujar la cabeza, siguiendo por el tabique el resto del venoso miembro.

_ Demasiado detallista, Tsum-Tsum. _

Sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro. Mejor dejarlos hacer.

Dejando a los otros tres en la suya, se centró en su bebida. Esa noche era un Tom y Jerry.  Oikawa tenía un Manhattan, ‘ Tsumu y  Bokuto fueron por un Whiskey Sour. Quizás sus amigos estaban yendo un poco más... pesados de lo usual.  Tooru siempre consumía algún vino elegante y los otros dos, cervezas. ¿Por qué los jugadores de los Black  Jackals siempre ordenaban lo mismo?  Koutarou tenía mucha tolerancia para el alcohol, por lo que tendía a consumir demasiado, hasta ir más allá de su límite. Como el armador tenía más autocontrol para beber, el rematador imitaba sus hábitos. De esa manera evitaban lidiar con un búho en coma etílico en el mejor de los casos, y en el peor, evitaban pagar una fianza.

_ Todo esto se lo tenemos que agradecer a  _ _ Sakusa _ _ , que domesticó a la bestia  _ _ Tsum-Tsum _ _ , y, como consecuencia, por imitación,  _ _ Bokuto _ _ también ha aprendido un poco a comportarse.  _

_ “ _ Tsum-Tsum ¿Qué dice  Sakusa cuando llegas borracho a casa?” Preguntó intrigado.

El rubio agregó un par de vellos más sobre los testículos que estaba dibujando antes de responderle con un gruñido.

“ Omi -kun no me deja entrar al departamento, tengo que ir a quedarme a lo de Shouyou-kun o Bokkun.” Respondió levemente irritado.

Tapó el marcador y lo dejó sobre la mesa. El pelinegro lo tomó, agarró la mano del bello durmiente y comenzó a pintarle las uñas.

Tooru que había estado escuchando la conversación, decidió que ese era el mejor momento para hacer su aporte. Con una mirada picaresca y maliciosa abrió la boca.

“ Tobio -chan me contó que  Kiyoomi -chan le contó a  Chibi -chan que no te deja entrar porque la última vez que llegaste borracho vomitaste todo el living, y después, cuando te levantaste para ir al baño, orinaste en uno de los cajones del armario.” 

El profesor soltó una carcajada. El rubio lo miró con la boca abierta.

“¡Noooooo!” Medió gimió, medió gritó el armador y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos mientras se encogía en su lugar, intentando convertirse en una bolita. “¡No! ¡Omi-kun! ¡¿Cómo va a contar eso?! ¡No!” Lloriqueó.

La reacción melodramática solo logró sacarles más risas a los otros dos. Todo ese escándalo fue suficiente para despertar al peligrís.

“¿ Mmm ? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué haces ‘ Tsumu ?” Preguntó desorientado.

Las dos cotorras desternillándose voltearon a verlo. Mala idea porque los espasmos histéricos empeoraron. 

Bokuto tenía varios “diseños” en el rostro. El que más llamaba la atención era el de la nariz, que comenzaba con un escroto velludo en el entrecejo, se extendía venoso a lo largo del puente y terminaba con la cabeza en la punta. De esta parecía caer un chorro que tenía gotas salpicadas desde las fosas nasales hasta el mentón. Entre los otros dibujos había un espiral en cada uno de sus pómulos al estilo Saw, varios miembros masculinos en sus mejillas, un tercer ojo en la frente y estrellas en los párpados.

“¡Heeeeeey! ¡¿De qué se ríeeeen?! ¡Compartaaaaan!” Reclamó enfurruñado.

Los otros intentaban calmarse para responderle, pero la tarea era un poco difícil cuando tenían a un  Bokuto serio con una cara llena de obscenidades mirándolos.  Kuroo respiró hondo para tranquilizarse. Se limpió un par de lágrimas, contó hasta diez e intentó ignorar los garabatos y concentrarse en los orbes dorados en el rostro del otro.

_ Concéntrate,  _ _ Tetsurou _ _. Tienes  _ _ veintiséis _ _ años, no doce. _

_ “ _ Nada, Bo. ¿Sabías que ‘Tsumu, ebrio, vomitó el living de su casa?” Le chismoseó.

El otro lo miró confundido, alzando una ceja.

“¿A quién no le ha pasado,  Bro ? Man, si tan solo hace dos semanas  Akaashi me salvó de que me ahogara en mi propio vómito.” Puso una mueca de asco. “Llegué a casa de madrugada, desorientado, vomité frente a la mesita ratonera y me desmayé. Lo bueno es que  Keiji estaba allí porque  Omi-Omi le había avisado que íbamos a salir con el equipo, o yo ya no estaría en este mundo.”

No podía decir que le sorprendía porque en verdad no lo hacía. Agradecía a cualquier deidad que existiera allá afuera por haber puesto al otro hombre en la vida de su  Bro . De no haber sido así o él habría muerto del estrés por tener que cuidar a dos niños en el cuerpo de dos jóvenes adultos – Kenma y  Koutarou -, o uno de los habría muerto mientras estaba ocupado ayudando al otro.

Otra cosa buena de la influencia de  Akaashi en la vida de  Bokuto era la mejoría de su dicción. Beneficios de salir con un editor, supuso.

“¿Y has orinado en tu armario, Kou-chan?” Intervino Tooru, y lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

Ahora su amigo  peligrís sí soltó una pequeña carcajada, y le dio dos palmaditas en el hombro al rubio.

“Anímate,  Tsum-Tsum , le puede pasar a cualquiera. Yo una vez regué las plantas de la vecina.” Contó barra consoló alegremente.

Las anécdotas seguían sin sorprenderle.

Pero la intención del búho al compartirlas sí hizo que  Kuroo se sintiera ligeramente mal, a veces pensaba que  Koutarou era demasiado bueno para este mundo. Media hora atrás el más chico había estado haciéndole una broma pesada, y él, ignorante de todo, lo consolaba y empatizaba con el rubio.

Tooru cruzó sus miradas y frunció el ceño. 

“ Kou -chan, deja que ese rubio  oxigenado sufra solo. No se merece tu bondad.” Le dijo.

“ Tsum-Tsum no hizo nada malo, no entiendo por qué estás siendo cruel,  Tooru . Si sigues siendo así,  Kageyama nunca te corresponderá.” Reprendió el búho.

El profesor miró divertido como el rubio se encogió aún más en su lugar al escuchar esas palabras. Una risita burlona escapó de sus labios.

_ Así es, perra. Avergüénzate de lo que has hecho. Siéntete culpable.  _ Pensó con sadismo.

Tooru , por otra parte, solo se encogió de hombros y terminó su bebida.

“Haz lo que quieras.” Le respondió desinteresado. “Yo sé por qué te lo digo”. Terminó con una sonrisa sardónica.

Con un encogimiento de hombros, el rematador también tomó de su trago y siguió sobando la espalda de mellizo, reconfortándolo.

_ Mmm _ _... hablemos de otra cosa. _

“Aprovechando que lo mencionaron. ¿Cómo van las cosas con  Kageyama ?” Cambió de tema.

Si los dejaba seguir y  Bokuto se daba cuenta de los rayones tendrían que aplacar su berrinche. Sin contar toda la tarea que sería consolarlo, y golpear a  Atsumu por hacerlo sentir mal. No tenía ganas de renegar. Lo mejor era desviar el foco de atención hacia alguien más.

Miró al castaño.  _ Es tu turno, bro. _

Antes de contestar su pregunta,  Oikawa se comió una aceituna, se limpió la boca con una servilleta y se puso a sacarse la mugre –inexistente- que tenía debajo de las uñas con el palillo. 

Pasaron unos segundos, soltó un suspiro, y cedió.

“Bien. Podrían ir peor ¿Supongo? Hemos estado hablando, no nos encontramos porque con su agenda y la mía, es difícil que nuestros tiempos libres coincidan. También hacemos videollamadas una vez a la semana, pero soy yo el que escribe la mayoría de las veces y el que siempre llama.” Su mirada seguía pegada en sus manos, ocupadas plegando la servilleta. Él y  Kou lo escuchaban, mirándolo atentos. “Tiene sentido. ¿Saben? O sea, sé que dije que lo iba a recuperar y tenía todo un plan. La idea sigue siendo la misma y todo sigue en marcha. Y como van las cosas es mucho mejor de lo que pensé que irían, pude conseguir su número, pedirle disculpas, hablarle, verlo un par de veces. Sin embargo...” Hizo una pausa de unos segundos, vacilando antes de continuar. “Creo que no estamos en la misma página, creo que  Tobio -chan tomó esa nueva oportunidad que le pedí como algo de amigos. Me siento un poco  friendzoneado . Como que yo estoy intentando duro con esto de hacer claras mis intenciones, y no sé si él es así de obtuso o se hace. Porque, o sea, hay veces en las que siento como que me coquetea, pero de pronto está todo normal, en un plano amistoso. Y ya no sé. ¿Es como si él jugara conmigo? ¿Puede ser eso? ¿O yo estoy malinterpretando todo? Es como un tira y afloja, voy detrás de él, tengo su atención, su interés y de un momento a otro somos “ bros ”.” Puso una mueca de asco. “Odio esa palabra.”

No levantó la mirada, siguió jugando con la servilleta, haciendo una tortuguita de origami. 

Kuroo suspiró.

Kageyama era amigo de  Tsukishima ,  Kenma ,  Akaashi y  Sakusa .  Chibi -chan también estaba en el grupo, sin embargo, Hinata era una criatura inocente. Los otros cuatro siempre destacaron por ser demasiado inteligentes, astutos y rencorosos. El último no era un defecto muy grande, ni terrible. A menos, claro, que fueras su enemigo y tuvieras que padecer su furia vengadora. Además de que, en realidad, era una manera de protegerse a sí mismos. Recordando las injurias o afrentas, no se permitían olvidar que esa persona era “peligrosa” para ellos y así la mantenían lejos. Para evitar ser lastimados otra vez. Su amigo había herido al armador de los  Schweiden Adlers. No sería de extrañar que este tuviera cierto recelo antes de volver a siquiera comenzar algo con él, a dejarlo adentrarse demasiado. Ya lo había dejado entrar y las cosas no habían ido bien. Era razonable que no todo fuera viento en popa.

Otra posibilidad, era que sí tenía pensado dejarlo entrar, pero antes lo iba a hacer pagar el ticket. Nada era gratis en esta vida, y  Oikawa le debía bastante al pelinegro.

Si ese era el caso...  Tooru la tenía muy mal. Porque, aunque el armador fuera muy bueno manejando a las personas, cuando se trataba de alguien especial para él... era un poco más torpe al hacerlo. Sus sentimientos se interponían, lo que no le permitía leerla y entenderla con la misma habilidad como lo hacía con el resto. Por lo que, si el ex cuervo había iniciado un juego, llevaba todas las de ganar. Por un lado, el castaño le había dado el as desde el primer momento. Por el otro, tenía a los mejores jugadores de su lado, dándole consejos a diestra y siniestra.

“Si  Kageyama está haciendo eso... ya fuiste,  bro . Tu corazón está destinado a ser polvo. Digo... tiene a  Keiji de su lado.” Argumentó Bokuto, exteriorizando lo que pensaba Kuroo.

“También a  Tsukishima y a Kenma.” 

“Y a Omi-kun.” Regresó de entre los muertos  Atsumu .

“¡ Tsumu -chan, volviste!” Señaló  Oikawa . “Solo para burlarte de mí. Bastardo.”

“Más allá de eso, es cierto lo que estoy diciendo. Estoy de novio con  Omi -kun, y todos los días no puedo evitar preguntarme: “¿Amo u odio a este bastardo?”, “¿Soy afortunado?”, “¿Tan mal gusto tengo?”. Un momento quiero besarlo, abrazarlo y nunca dejarlo ir, cuando de repente, abre la boca, y siento un violento deseo de estrangularlo o sofocarlo con la almohada mientras duerme. Su personalidad es terrible. La mía también, supongo que por eso estamos juntos.” Habló con la misma pasión con la que una persona defiende su tesis de doctorado.

Estos idiotas no podían ser sus amigos, de verdad.

“¡Ja! ¡Uno los cría y el viento los amontona, es el dicho!” Se rio. “Escucha,  Tontooru .” Llamó la atención a  re-tonto que estaba intentando descifrar lo que tonto había dicho.

“¡ Hey !” Exclamó el ofendido.

Puso su mejor sonrisa de sabelotodo y comenzó a hablar.

“Lo que  Miya está queriendo decir, a pesar de sus divagaciones, es que todos en esta mesa somos unos masoquistas. Sí, Bo, tú también.” Le lanzó una mirada seria al búho que estaba por quejarse. “Los objetos de nuestros afectos son bellos, sí. Etéreos, sublimes, perfectos, lo que sea.  Tsukki en especial lo es, cabe aclarar. ¡ Shh !” Siseó a los tres para evitar que le discutieran. “Empero, no son carcazas vacías. Hay un cerebro detrás de esas caras bonitas. Uno altamente funcionante. Han sido dotados con demasiada astucia, perspicacia, sagacidad, viveza, etcétera. Todo eso acompañado, también, de una muy buena y sana autoestima. Por ende, saben lo que valen y lo que se merecen, que, como todo sabemos, no es nada más, ni nada menos que el cielo.” Los otros tres asintieron con vehemencia. “Y para coronarla, son un poquito rencorosos.” Hizo un pequeño gesto con los dedos índice y pulgar, casi juntando las yemas. “También, detrás de todo eso, existen unos seres sensibles y delicados, por más que lo nieguen. Nosotros somos unos simples mortales que a veces actuamos estúpidamente, y la cagamos. Los enojamos, lo que, tratándose con seres de tal ingenio, nos equivale a sufrimiento asegurado. Por lo tanto, no nos queda más opción que reconocer lo que hicimos mal, pedir perdón y hacer todo lo que podamos para redimirnos, así salimos de la que nos metimos. Cuando eso no nos funciona, queridos hermanos, ¿Qué hacemos?” Preguntó.

Los otros tres se quedaron callados mirándolo en silencio, enganchados en su discurso y esperando la continuación.

“¿Qué hacemos,  Tetsu -chan?” Cuestionó intrigado  Tooru cuando pasó el tiempo y no prosiguió.

“¡Fácil! Si ellos son unos ángeles, nosotros nos convertimos en demonios y combatimos contra ellos. Peleamos al mismo nivel. Como nuestro querido ‘ Tsumu lo lleva haciendo desde hace un tiempo.”

“Si  Omi-Omi llega a escuchar que dijiste que  Tsum-Tsum está en el mismo nivel intelectual que él, se va a ofender, bro.”

“¡Oye!”  Atsumu le dio un golpe en el hombro a  Bokuto .

Enseguida  Bokuto le devolvió el golpe y empezaron una batalla de quién le pega más fuerte a quién.

“ Tetsu -chan ¿Cuál es tu punto con todo esto? ¿Qué tiene que ver con mi relación con  Kageyama ?”

Kuroo suspiró por enésima vez esa noche. Tan difícil era que lo entendiera, se preguntó.

“Que no te tienes que dejar ganar por  Kageyama . Está bien que reconozcas que hiciste mal, que pidas perdón y que quieras llevar los cosas con cuidado. No te tienes que olvidar de tener en cuenta sus sentimientos, debes intentar hacerle ver que eres digno de su confianza. Pero el  Tooru que yo conozco no es sumiso, ni complaciente, ni indulgente, ni paciente. Te tienes que sentar, tomar tus cartas y armar tu jugada. Tienes que apostar y armar tu mano para ganar el juego. Juega con  Kageyama tan bien como él juega contigo, y vuélale los calzones. Cuando te quedes sin ideas o trucos, úsanos a nosotros como tus comodines, porque estoy seguro de que él está usando los suyos. Hagamos un “Ángeles versus Demonios” y veamos quién gana. Tienes que ser seguro y asertivo con tus movimientos, no hagas nada sin pensarlo.” Explicó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Los ojos de su amigo adquirieron un brillo agudo y penetrante. Si  Oikawa estaba dispuesto a jugar, estaba seguro de que ellos ganarían. Podrían perder un par de rondas y salir heridos en el proceso, no había dudas de ello. Empero, todos los sacrificios valdrían la pena.

Y hablaba en plural porque él también se encontraba en una partida.

Se volvió hacia los dos monos que ahora se estaban mordiendo. Se palmeó el rostro.

“¡Ustedes dos! ¡Presten atención!” Los retó.

“ Uhh , el profe  Kuroo se enojó. Mejor nos sentamos en nuestro lugar,  Bokuto -san, y escuchamos la lección.” Susurró un poco demasiado alto  Miya y dirigió una mirada cómplice a Bokuto.

“Si,  Miya -kun, no vaya a ser que nos castigue. ¡Qué miedo!” Le siguió el búho.

Ambos se reían de él. Los miró con los ojos entrecerrados, y les gruñó un poco antes de hablarles.

“Agradezcan que les guardo afecto, si no ya los habría asesinado a los dos.” Dijo amenazador. “Estábamos hablando con  Tooru de iniciar una guerra contra nuestros ángeles. Para eso necesitamos información desde adentro, y como ustedes tienen conexiones nos pueden ayudar.”

“ Ugh ,  Tetsu -san, deja de hablar así. Me das vergüenza ajena.” Dijo el rubio estremeciéndose. “¿Y cómo es eso de nuestros ángeles, de qué me perdí?”

Sintió sus mejillas colorearse y se llevó la mano a la boca, cubriéndose la mitad del rostro. Esquivó las miradas de todos cuando habló.

“Hace dos meses que estoy en contacto con Tsukki, pero lo tenemos todo en plano de amigos también.” Compartió.

“¡Lo sabía!” Gritó Koutarou.

“¿Ehh?” Todos lo miraron sorprendidos. “¿Cómo es eso?” Cuestionaron al unísono.

“Escuché a  Akaashi hablar de eso por teléfono.”

“¿ Ohh ? ¿Cuéntanos más?” Pidió  Tetsurou interesado.

_ Información. _ Susurró una voz en su cabeza.

Koutarou empezó a relatar la llamada que había escuchado unas semanas atrás. Hubo un par de detalles interesantes que el pelinegro se encargó de guardar bien en su memoria, sabía que más adelante le servirían. De allí la charla se fue a otros temas menos importantes, todas preguntas básicas para ponerse al día.

¿Qué tal el entrenamiento? Exhaustivo, agotador, genial. ¿El último juego? Pan comido. ¿El próximo? No serían tan fáciles de vencer. ¿Qué fue lo último que comieron? Pescado, yakitori, onigiri,  frittata . ¿Y la universidad? Lo normal, docentes estresados e insoportables, alumnos estresados e irresponsables. ¿El congreso de la semana pasada? Enriquecedor. ¿Cómo está  Kenma ? “Todavía respira, así que bien”. ¿Y  Osamu ? “ Ugh , todo el día con  Rintarou , parecen siameses.” “¿ Ohh , celos?” “¡Cállate!”. ¿ Iwaizumi ? “ Iwa -chan reniega tanto con su trabajo que le va a salir una úlcera, necesita tomarse un tilo.” ¿Qué hay de  Akaashi ? “Muchas fechas de entrega. Ya ha colapsado como cinco veces.”

En algún momento durante tanta cháchara el mozo había aparecido con más bebidas, y se había llevado el fibrón.  Kuroo tuvo que hacerle señas para que no hiciera ningún comentario sobre el rostro de  Koutarou . Miya le había encargado una pizza. Unas de las anexiones más nuevas al bar había sido un menú de comidas, eran deliciosas. La última vez que fueron habían probado varios platos. Esa noche como ya habían cenado no habían encargado nada, pero después de unas horas les había dado hambre. El que llevaran un par de tragos encima también había sido una influencia, necesitaban comer algo para no emborracharse mucho.

[ _ Ese fue el momento, ese fue el momento. _ El  Kuroo del presente se lamenta.]

Akaashi le había llamado a  Bokuto unos minutos antes de que pidieran la comida y el  peligrís lo había invitado a unirse. El pelinegro menor había aceptado y dicho que primero pasaría a buscar a  Kenma y de allí irían hacia al bar.

Todo había ido bien, habían llevado el plato y todos habían querido comer.  Kuroo solo había probado una porción porque no tenía tanto apetito.  Oikawa también. Los dos jugadores de los Black Jackals, ambos de gran estómago, se habían comido casi todo el resto, hasta que quedó una sola porción. Ambos estiraron la mano para tomarla y chocaron, lo que los llevó a un pequeño desacuerdo, que empezó con un par de amenazas y argumentos sin sentido, que rápidamente escaló a una pelea a gritos. No era gran cosa, era normal esa clase de comportamiento entre ellos y no había ofensa en lo que se dijeran. Eran insultos infantiles e inofensivos.

Obviamente, el profesor y el armador, en lugar de hacerlos parar, los miraban de brazos cruzados, divertidos, y de vez en cuando soltaban algún que otro comentario para avivar más las llamas. La vergüenza ya la habían perdido hace rato. Y el personal del bar no decía nada porque les divertía escuchar a los dos monos pelearse.

El problema surgió cuando unos borrachos de otra mesa se quejaron del griterío, e hicieron algunos comentarios sobre la cara rayada de Bokuto. Más algunos insultos para el resto de la mesa. Ellos habían ignorado lo que dijeron e intentaron calmarse, no querían problemas. El mesero de las pecas había ido e intentado tranquilizar a los borrachos que se habían parado y querían buscar pelea. Con gestos tranquilizadores, voz baja y una sonrisa amable les había hablado. No lo escucharon y uno le dio un empujón que hizo que trastabillara, se cayera y golpeara la cabeza con la esquina de una mesa.

De ahí en más todo se fue a la mierda.

Kuroo recuerda haber corrido a socorrerlo. Era un joven de la edad de sus alumnos, inocente, trabajador, de buen corazón y no se merecía ese trato. Sus amigos habían ido tras él de inmediato porque cuando lo vieron acercarse los borrachos habían querido atacarlo, y ahí se armó la buena. Empezaron a lanzar puñetazos por todos lados, algunos de las otras mesas se metieron, y los dos meseros que habían querido buscar pelea con  Kuroo hace algunos meses también terminaron envueltos en el descontrol.

Mientras  Kuroo estaba de rodillas en el piso atendiendo al pobre chico, uno de los cabrones le había regalado una patada en las costillas.  Oikawa pronto había aparecido por detrás del tipo, lo había tomado del hombro, girado, y propinado un puñetazo en la quijada. Uno de los amigos quiso defender al imbécil, tomó una botella y se la partió en la cabeza al castaño dejándolo un poco fuera de sí. Lo bueno era que no lo había cortado.  Miya que había presenciado todo empujó al tipo con el que peleaba contra el que había agarrado la botella, haciendo que ambos chocaran y terminaran en el piso. A esa altura ya tenía la cara golpeada, y al parecer había estado bastante indignado por eso porque les regaló un par de patadas a los que estaban en el suelo. Bokuto, en tanto, recibía un puñetazo en el ojo para después devolver un hermoso derechazo que terminó en knock  out .

Fue en ese momento cuando se metieron los de la mesa vecina a la de los borrachos porque, al parecer, eran amigos. Estaban igual de ebrios y eran igual de idiotas. Y justo habían aparecido los otros meseros para ayudar porque eran varios los que buscaban pelea y  Kuroo estaba ocupado tratando de sacar al peliverde del fuego cruzado. Por ello los otros tres estaban en desventaja numérica.

Cuando el pelinegro y el joven se estaban levantando para salir de allí, uno le regaló una patada en sus partes. Se encogió del dolor y casi suelta al chico y vuelven a caer. Lo bueno fue que, como enviado por una divinidad, frente a él, apareció  Kenma mirándolo burlón, y tomó al chico por los hombros. Cuando el mismo cabrón que le había pegado quiso acercarse a herir al pelilargo, este le echó en los ojos el gas pimienta que tenía en su llavero.

Kuroo había escuchado un “¡ Koutarou !” y cuando había volteado a ver, se encontró con una escena bastante fea.  Akaashi había recibido un codazo en la nariz queriendo separar a  Bokuto de un colorado gigante. Hasta a él le había dolido. Sin embargo, al antiguo armador del  Fukurodani no le había durado mucho el shock, porque enseguida, con una fuerza que nadie sabía que tenía, había separado al rematador del otro cabrón para darle un perfecto uppercut. No tenía dudas de que oyó el momento en que su puño chocó contra la mandíbula del pelirrojo que cayó seco en el piso. 

_ Por favor, alguien recuérdeme nunca pelearme con  _ _ Akaashi _ _. _

Con los ojos llenos de asco, el editor había mirado desde arriba al tipo desplomado, tomado al búho del brazo y lo había sacado de la escena.

El resto del personal del bar también había aparecido, pero los borrachos ya habían sido disminuidos a un montón de idiotas apaleados.

Al final de la pelea, el dueño del local se había presentado. El tipo era imponente, guardaba cierto parecido a  Kageyama y a Akaashi. Tenía los ojos azules, el pelo azabache peinado hacia atrás con gel y vestía un traje negro, debajo una camisa color vino con cuello blanco, y una corbata azul oscuro con una delgada línea blanca en el centro. Había cruzado un par de palabras con el grupo de borrachos problemáticos, no sabía qué les había dicho, pero por las caras blancas de estos estaba seguro de que él y sus amigos no tendrían problemas después.

A ellos les había dado una advertencia sobre no volver a hacer problemas en el bar. Y después había ofrecido pagarles un taxi hasta el hospital, oferta que declinaron ya que  Kenma los llevaría en el auto de  Akaashi . Así que pidieron disculpas, prometieron evitar futuros enfrentamientos, pagaron por los daños, dejaron una muy buena propina para los meseros que estaban esperando su taxi para ir al hospital y se marcharon.

El recorrido fue relativamente silencioso. Si ignorabas el llanto desconsolado de  Bokuto , que se sentía terrible porque  Keiji había recibido un golpe por su culpa.  Las quejas proferidas por el editor mientras intentaba quitar los rayones del rostro del búho con un pañuelo mojado con alcohol en gel, y las promesas de venganza hacia ellos en un futuro no tan lejano. Y los lloriqueos de  Oikawa que estaba indignado porque su bella cara había sido demacrada, y gritaba que todo era culpa de dos cabrones que no sabían que podían cortar una porción de pizza al medio.

Atsumu iba extrañamente callado.

Cosa que cobró sentido unos minutos después de que llegaran a la guardia del hospital.  Sakusa había entrado hecho un demonio, iracundo se había aproximado hasta  Miya que estaba en una camilla y jamás  Kuroo lo había escuchado decir tantas palabras seguidas hasta ese momento, ni en un tono más alto. Al final, el rubio solo le había sonreído inocentemente – otra cosa que nunca había experimentado- a su novio, comisuras ligeramente levantadas y cabeza inclinada hacia un costado. Ojos brillosos. Ello le ganó un resoplido por parte del joven de los lunares, que por un momento ablandó la mirada y le regaló una suave caricia sobre el pómulo hinchado. Luego debió de recordar que estaba en un hospital, ya que se tensó y pareció entrar en pánico. O quizás fue que notó como el resto había visto que sí tenía sentimientos y que podía ser blando cuando se trataba del mellizo más molesto.

A todo esto,  Kenma ya hacía rato que había prendido la cámara del celular y venía grabando la situación.

_ Síp _ _ , estamos jodidos.  _ Pensó y comenzó a darse la cabeza contra la pared.

Estaba cansado, ya no quería pensar.

Y así llegamos al momento actual.

Kuroo no quería saber más nada con esos seis, solo quería que le vieran las costillas para irse a su casa a dormir.

¿No podían tener  ** una ** noche normal?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Buenas, Gente Bella!  
> Después de un mes, vuelvo con Le Bar. (Mis disculpas u.u)  
> Con esto de la cuarentena tengo muchos TPs para entregar, por eso me tomó tanto tiempo. Y también tuve un gran bloqueo, tuve el inicio de este cap durante más de medio mes hasta que hace unos días me cacheteó la inspiración y lo terminé en una tarde.  
> La próxima en actualizar es La Rue. ¡Si estás leyendo "Le Bar" y te interesa saber qué pasa en las vidas de nuestro cuarteto preferido fuera de sus noches locas, entonces pásate por "La Rue"! Son one-shots que narran algunos de los hechos que se comentan acá. De momento hay un solo cap (OiKage), pero pienso subir más (de otros ships).  
> Espero que tengas una buena semana, y te cuides.  
> ¡Kudos y comentarios son más que bienvenidos! ¡No seas fantasmita!  
> ¡Saludos!

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Yo otra vez!  
> Gracias por llegar al final y leer mi pequeño escrito. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y no encontraran muchos errores. No tengo beta... por lo que solo yo hago el control.  
> ¡Críticas constructivas y comentarios son más que bienvenidos! ¡Kudos también!  
> ¡Que tengan buena semana!  
> ¡Saludos!


End file.
